Spring
by Ginnydabomb1996
Summary: It's a time of year when chipmunks go through heat. But... now there's a problem with it. Now that Alvin and Simon are getting to an age where they can hardly take it, they need to rely on each other to get the relief they need. AlvinxSimon now M.
1. If Dave Hadn't Found Us

_**Okay, guys, this story is completely a long-shot.**_

_**I wrote the start**__**, as you can probably tell, **__**based off the Wolfman movie**__**, and I had absolutely no plot whatsoever, rather a kind of... kinky..? thought about the movie, but I wrote this out and it all came into a rather cute and nerve-wracking story... well, in my opinion, anyway. So **__**excuse the parts where there's not much sense **__**:)**_

_**Pairing **__**is, definatly, **__**Alvin and Simon**__**, so please, **__**if you hate these two together**__**, do yourself a favour and **__**don't read it**__**, because it's not worth your time. There are over 2320 fanfics in this category that you could read other than this.**_

_**To **__**all the fans of these two**__**, I hope you **__**enjoy **__**this, and I'm **__**always happy to write for this pairing**__**,**_

_**:D**_

_I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks__ or __the Chipettes, all royalties and credit go to Ross Snr., Ross Jnr. And Janice Karmen_

'Simon, please –'

'Alvin.' Simon gave Alvin a look he couldn't argue with and Alvin hung back, folding his arms. 'I need to check, Dave's or –'

'I know!' Alvin exclaimed, 'I know it's "Dave's Orders", but after a _week_, I don't know _what_ you expect to find! There is _no more monster stuff in my room_!'

'Our room,' Simon corrected, 'and I can't be sure.'

Alvin glared and paced his side of the room, Simon looked around; under Alvin's bed; behind books on the shelf – luckily, he never noticed the book hidden behind the pillow on the windowsill.

Simon suddenly turned sharply to Alvin, who was beside the window, and stormed forward. Alvin worried if he'd seen the book.

'Spread 'em.' Simon ordered, pushing Alvin against the wall while turning him around so his back was to Simon.

'Th-there's nothing on me, I swear,' Alvin insisted. Simon rolled his eyes and reached far into Alvin's left pocket, straight away finding a toy wolf. 'That's not – I can explain –'

'Of course you can,' Simon chided, dropping the toy into his box. He turned back and reached again into Alvin's pocket.

'S-S-Simon,' Alvin shuddered when Simon reached _way_ too far down, 'T-that's not a t-t-toy,' Alvin screwed his eyes shut when Simon ignored him and kept feeling through.

Eventually, Simon pulled his hand out, staring impressively at Alvin, hands on hips.

'I felt something down there,' He told Alvin almost menacingly, 'and don't think I won't get it _just_ because you hid it there.'

'No, S-Simon, it –'

'Strip, Alvin, or I'll do it _for_ you,' Simon ordered. Alvin turned around, shaking his head desperately.

'Si, I'm not kidding, that area's definitely clear –'

'I'm not buying it, "Al",' Simon retorted. He walked closer to Alvin threateningly, but Alvin slipped sideways to avoid being backed against a wall, half terrified of what Simon was suggesting, his mind no longer on the book.

'_Simon_, why don't you _believe_ me?' He asked desperately.

Simon raised a brow. 'You're _seriously_ gonna go with that question?' He asked, 'Now you're just desperate.' He kept walking towards Alvin until he'd managed to back him to Alvin's bed.

'Simon!' Alvin protested. Simon rolled his eyes and pushed Alvin on the bed.

'Will you strip, already?' He demanded mockingly. 'Because I am _not_ kidding about reversing that. Final offer, Alvin.' He leaned dangerously over Alvin, who was in a sitting position off the edge of his bed.

'Gosh, Simon, _trust me_ for once!' Alvin pleaded. Simon frowned as though his older, red-clad brother, was crazy, then pushed Alvin down slightly.

'Look, Alvin,' he began, placing his hands at Alvin's hips, 'I don't want to do this any more than you want me to, so if you –'

Alvin grabbed Simon by the waist, pulled him on top of him and flipped them over, so he could straighten Simon out.

'Simon, there is no toy down there.' He promised darkly.

'Then what did I f –?'

'Shush, will you?' Alvin scolded. 'That was a... it was me... responding to you... touching me... down there...' He figured slowly. Simon's eyebrows rose.

'You had an errection?' He concluded. Alvin blushed and nodded slowly. Simon then frowned. 'Wait, for _me_? Alvin, that is _not_ good.'

Alvin scoffed and got off Simon. 'It's no big deal.' He replied passively, brushing aside the conversation; but Simon took it right back.

'Don't say that, Alvin,' he protested, 'it's a _huge_ problem!'

Alvin chuckled. 'I wouldn't say "_huge"_...' he joked. Simon sent him a small glare.

'Does the word "mate" ring a bell for you, juvenile?'

Alvin frowned. 'As in... how the Australians call their best friends..?' He guessed. Simon rolled his eyes, standing and pacing slowly in front of Alvin, who wasn't quite as phased by the events.

'How about "Spring"?' Simon tried. Alvin shrugged.

'Dunno what the season has to do with this, but –'

'"Heat"?' Simon raised his voice. Alvin frowned, perplexed as to where this was going, unsure if Simon was okay or not.

'Simon, it's not a big –'

'Alvin!' Simon interrupted loudly. 'It's a problem! You and I are ten this year, and...' he paced a bit faster. Alvin still had no clue as to what was wrong with his younger brother.

Tentatively, he stood. 'Are you okay, Simon?'

Simon sent a glare Alvin's way, then took him by the hand out of the room, down towards the basement. Passing Dave on the way, he told him he would be helping Alvin with homework and would be locking the door. Dave didn't have time to respond before Simon had dragged Alvin through the door, locked it, and pulled him down the stairs.

'You know, you could have just _said_, "let's run down to the basement",' Alvin insisted once Simon had let go of him. 'I _can _walk, he cleared up, straightening his shirt then cap.

'Alvin, just let me straighten this out;' Simon halted. 'Do you, even _consider,_ having feelings for me?' He blandly asked.

'Uh...' Alvin frowned. 'What kind of feelings?' He asked. Simon sighed, annoyed at Alvin's slowness.

'Alvin,' he began, 'Chipmunks are supposed to feel _heat_ in _spring_ and _mate_.' He clarified. 'I'm asking if you think of me as a possible interest, with feelings brothers shouldn't _have_ for each other. Feelings that only occur in _spring_ if chipmunks are over eight or nine years old.' Simon locked gaze with Alvin. 'Do you or don't you consider these feelings?'

'Towards _you_?' Alvin cleared up. Simon nodded. 'Well, no, but I can't help... _thinking_ about it now you've said...' Alvin shrugged.

'Do you _like_ it?' Simon made each word as clear as possible.

'It's, uhm, weird, yeah... I don't _like_ it, but... I'm not... _too_ grossed out by it, either.' Alvin admitted. Simon looked as though he was trying to remain cool-calm-collected.

'In... In a chipmunks usual life...' He began slowly, 'we don't experience many differences to a human, but the thing that sets us apart is... spring.' He paused here, gathering his words. 'In spring, a chipmunk will undergo something called "heat". At any stage in life, there will be _some_ form of this urge. A lucky amount of chipmunks find a member of the opposite sex (or same, if preferred), and may claim a "mate".' Simon gave Alvin a cautious look here. 'Once one of the two claims the other, the other _must_ comply, even if they don't want to. It's the order of nature; a law.

'Usually, it's a male claiming a female, not opposite, but that's not certain. And both newly appointed "mates" will have to learn to love each other, even when one was not willing.' He took a breath, but Alvin interrupted.

'Wait, what's this got to do with us?' he questioned provocatively.

Simon sighed. 'I'm getting there.' He insisted. 'In _our_ case,' he motioned to himself and Alvin, 'we were not available for any female for us to claim, and the majority of chipmunks claim a mate at five. It's preferred. So, that didn't happen with us.' Simon motioned for them to sit, and they did so slowly. 'and don't assume that we needed another chipmunk to vent our spring heat to, because spring came and went and we only had each other. Instead of claiming a mate, we needed to find other ways to fulfil our spring heat. Things we used to do, like sleeping so close, and actually having a verbal relationship –'

'What do you mean by that?' Alvin mused thoughtfully.

'Most chipmunk siblings don't talk. Their main goal is to find a mate, reproduce their species, and die knowing they've completed their life-cycle.' Simon admitted sadly.

'That's a horrible image...' Alvin muttered. Simon nodded to agree.

'Like I said, this didn't happen to us.' He continued, 'we passed three more springs, and many urges, until we'd matured, and realised we couldn't find a mate. By almost seven years old, we were with Dave. Not only had we found a bigger meaning to life, we weren't tempted to mate anymore; our goals were sidetracked to a human reality.' Simon smiled. 'We were very lucky.'

'So... why are you interrogating me, again..?' Alvin asked in confusion.

Simon sighed. 'Well, I said we couldn't have found a mate, but... we could have. Only, we were far too young and confused to realise it.' Simon went on, now frowning in memory, not looking at Alvin. 'It's very rare for a chipmunk not to find another to mate with. Even more so there were no females around us. We had the... very... very, _very_ rare resort of mating with _each other_...' Simon shook his head. Alvin had an "oh, I get it... yuck" look on his features. Simon continued. 'Mating within the family is _not_ unusual for a chipmunk, well... it's not considered bad, anyway. It was a resort we could have taken.'

'But, we wouldn't,' Alvin got out. Simon shook his head.

'It would have happened, to vent our urges, if not for Dave.' He looked worriedly at Alvin. 'But it wouldn't have been Theodore's problem. He was, and still is quite, too young.' He set a locked gaze with Alvin. 'You and I would have mated. Only to fulfil our "heat", without care.'

Alvin nervously swallowed. 'S-so _we_ would have... we'd be... be "mates", i f Dave hadn't found us?' He figured. Simon nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll end it there, and I'm sorry if there's an awkward ending every now-and-then, but I wrote this story out fully on paper, without chapters included XD<strong>

**I hope it was (is) okay, though, and I'm going to continue it if there is even one positive review.**

**Thanks :D  
><strong>


	2. The Pain

**Well, thank you guys SO much for the support!**

**As is probably found buy the last chapter, this story is full of facts that I've… basically… made up from common-sense. I really just wanted to write a story where there was a legitimate reason for these two to get together, but they would still fall in love. Not that I'm promising they will, though.**

**Before I completely ruin the plot, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>'I'm bringing this up now because we've both yet to choose a mate, and spring will be calling our animal instincts again...' Simon sighed. 'and we're <em>way<em> over the age we should have mated. We're lucky we haven't had anything go wrong...'

'But...' Alvin frowned. 'we still don't have a female to "mate" with.' He stated.

Simon shrugged. 'Actually, we now have the Chipettes,' he pointed out. Alvin made a gagging motion.

'No _way_ would I "mate" with _Brittany_!' He protested, as though Simon was completely mental for suggesting it.

Simon then smiled in amusement. 'So, you'd _choose_ not to mate with _any_ of the girls?' He asked with a raised brow.

'Nope.' Alvin declared, folding his arms in his cross-legged position.

Chuckling now, Simon replied. 'You're basically telling me that you'd rather mate with _me_ than the girls, that I'm "choice" over them. Are you keeping something from me?' He smirked at Alvin's cringe.

'Okay, I choose no one.' He decided. Simon shook his head, still smiling in amusement.

'It won't happen like that, Alvin,' he insisted, 'and the fact of the matter is; we can't put it off for long. _You_ can't put it off for long.' Simon stood and helped a sceptic Alvin up.

'You're telling me,' Alvin began, 'that _one_ of these spring days, I'll...' He eyed Simon. '_We'll_ experience "heat"?'

Simon nodded. 'Exactly.' He agreed. 'And at our age, now, it'll be _much_ stronger than usual.' He smiled wickedly at Alvin. 'I expect you know how get yourself all excited... so, you better get used to that.' He chuckled and closed the door, leaving Alvin to think.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'Dinner!'

Dave's call sent Theodore rushing in only a moment after, looking eager and excited.

'What's for dinner, Dave?' The youngest asked.

Dave smiled at the common question. 'Mac and cheese, Theodore,' He answered. 'Do you know where the twins are?' He chuckled at the reference to the boys as "twins". Not that it was at all incorrect, it was the simple fact that the two hated hearing it, believing they had nothing so much in common to be even considered _brothers_. Of course, their looks were matched exactly, if not for height and eye colour.

Theodore shrugged at the question. 'Alvin's in our room, reading comics, and Simon was just coming out of the shower.' He answered helpfully.

Dave placed the plates on the table and sat, Theodore opposite.

Simon then walked down the stairs, already dressed in his long-sleeved blue pyjamas, just adjusting his glasses.

He smiled casually and greeted Dave and Theodore, then sat, still emitting a calm feel (as usual).

Alvin then came bounding down the stairs, still dressed in his everyday outfit of the overly-large red jersey sporting a long, signature yellow "A" and signature red baseball cap; his warm blue eyes still sparkling with a mischievous glint which marked him as a troublemaker.

He sat next to Simon, as usual, and they began to eat.

'So, how's work been, Dave?' Simon enquired casually, lifting a spoonful of dinner up to cool.

Dave nodded.'Actually, quite good.' He admitted modestly, 'our last recorded song made it to twenty-three, so, top thirty.'

Simon and Theodore smiled gratefully at the news, though Alvin didn't show much enthusiasm, which didn't come as a great surprise, since the eldest didn't want anything less than top ten.

That, and he was occupied.

'So, any more monster stuff out of you, Alvin?' Dave mused casually still. Alvin looked blankly at him; lost.

'Only a little,' Simon replied, tilting his head while gathering food. 'Certain places, though, I've yet to explore…'

That made Alvin shiver a little; not in memory of the events, but in whatever would take place this spring.

'Are you cold, Alvin?' Dave queried, confused.

'No,' Alvin insisted, 'just remembered something.' He smiled as reassuringly as possible.

Most of the meal, from then onwards, passed in silence. It was only a few minutes until something could disrupt the silence completely.

'Alvin, could you pass the salt?'

'Sure.'

Just carrying the salt over in-between the seats, Alvin felt a sudden, sharp pain in his gut. He did his best to hide the strain and gave Dave the salt, keeping a pained expression.

'Alvin…' Dave began worriedly, 'are… you okay? You're all red.'

'Simon frowned thoughtfully at him, while the other two simply looked confused and genuinely worried.

Alvin held his stomach with one arm. 'I'm okay,' he got out rather calmly.

The pain was growing and Alvin wasn't surprised if his face had turned purple from the strain – then it was dying down.

Simon laced his fingers in-between Alvin's very subtly.

Alvin opened his eyes (for, apparently, he'd closed them) and stared questioningly at Simon, who gave him a "go with it" look before his hand was on Alvin's thigh.

The pain stopped completely and was replaced by all the mixed feelings that came with your twin brother touching you like that. Alvin immediately pushed it off and finished eating much faster than usual.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'Shut the door.'

Simon did as he was told and closed the bedroom door, turning to face a shocked, angry and confused Alvin Seville.

'Yeah?' Simon asked, cutting any tension Alvin was hoping to build up.

'_Why_ did you touch me like that down there?' Alvin demanded.

'Because…' Simon murmured, smirking.

''Cause _what_?' Alvin ordered.

'Because, Alvin, that's how your "heat" goes away.' He smiled with slight humour and mocking. 'You're in _heat_, Alvin.'

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up pretty soon, so thanks for all your positive comments!<strong>

**If you guys wanna know why Alvin's in **_**pain**_**, you have to wait for the next chapter, with more half-made-up facts.**


	3. A Step Further

**And… here's the explanation :D**

**Hope you all are liking it so far and **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alvin's jaw dropped and he sat down loosely on his bed, completely unprepared.<p>

'Y-you're serious?' He desperately asked. '_That's_ what it feels like?'

'It didn't used to,' Simon explained, 'it's only because of our age.' He smiled amusedly.

Alvin gave him a short glare. 'So how come _you're_ not getting any pain, huh?' He demanded, folding his arms stoutly.

'One: I'm younger,' Simon chuckled, 'two: I'm not as much of a flirt as you are.'

Alvin frowned, unamused.

'Well,' he began stubbornly, 'I could have dealt with it _fine_ without _you_.' He insisted.

'Sure you could have.' Simon chided playfully. Alvin glared slightly at Simon. 'Next time, I'll just let you go.' He challenged.

Alvin was absolutely ready to retort with a "GOOD!", but as he thought about that un_bearable_ pain, he knew he needed to admit otherwise.

'No, don't…' he said softly, shaking his head, 'I know I need someone to help me,' he looked at Simon, 'and if that someone is _you_, then… we should help each other. Right?'

Simon smiled slightly. 'Are you sure you want that?' He asked.

Alvin shrugged. 'I'm not claiming you as my _mate_ or anything, but, I just want to give permission for you to help me out, and vice-versa.' He kept Simon's gaze. 'So are we in this together..?' He held out a hand, aware of a slight pain rising again.

Simon seemed to pick up on this and smirked a bit.

'Do you want me to shake hands with you, or just hold it?' He mused. Alvin blushed.

'A little of both.' He admitted. Simon chuckled lightly.

'No problem…' he insisted, moving towards Alvin. He sat beside him and shook his hand slowly. 'I'll help you out, you'll help me?' He clarified. Alvin nodded.

'Deal?'

'Deal.' Simon smiled. He let go of Alvin's hand. 'You still in pain?' He checked.

Alvin shrugged. 'Only a bit, I can handle it.' He nodded and stood. 'I'll be in the bathroom, if you need me.' He smirked at the slight blush that formed on Simon's cheeks.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'Alvin! Why didn't you _tell_ me you were in the _shower_?' Simon demanded, glaring slightly.

Alvin shrugged, a towel wrapped around his waist being the only means of coverage.

'Well, I forgot.' He insisted wickedly. He smiled in way that immediately registered as "payback". 'But, if you were in pain, at least it'll be gone, now.'

Simon folded his arms. 'Well, then your method worked.' He shrugged.

Alvin smirked again. 'You? "Heat"? Amazing.' He teased. Simon glared.

'But mine's not painful,' he added, smirking derisively. 'I just feel like I need to… do something… sexual. And it doesn't go away.'

Alvin pouted. 'Why? How come _yours_ is gentler?' He demanded.

'Because, Alvin, I'm _younger_.' Simon reminded, 'since it's usually the eldest that mate first, your system's under pressure,' he shrugged, 'mine's just reminding me I should get going – but the urge is _really _strong.'

Alvin moved past Simon and into their room.

'And I thought being the eldest was a _good_ thing…' Alvin sighed in a sort of defeat and dressed as usual.

Simon's eyes were uncontrollably drawn to Alvin's body – he couldn't help it. His urge, yes, came in bursts, but when exposed with the opportunity to fulfil the desire (or lust..?), it was just as annoying.

'A-Alvin,' he stammered, embarrassed, 'that's working… setting me off…'

'_What_ do you mean?' Alvin retorted, slightly irritated, but fully dressed, looking at Simon enquiringly.

'Y-you getting dressed... just...' Simon swallowed, 'it stirs... stirs the heat...' he finished awkwardly. Alvin looked incredulously at him.

'Then don't _look_..?' He offered as though it were obvious.

Simon gave him an apologetic look. 'I can't. My urge… it won't let me...' He gave a small defeated shrug.

Alvin rolled his eyes. 'Whatever...'

And then he suddenly fell to his knees, holding his stomach again, the same stabbing pain back once more, stubbornly refusing to grant Alvin any relief.

Simon quickly made his way to Alvin, crouching as well. He tilted Alvin's chin up, so as to keep his gaze, and placed a hand timidly on Alvin's thigh again.

Alvin shivered as the pain slowly died. He closed his eyes, thinking how unfair this was, not for the last time, he knew.

'Th-thanks, Si...' He stammered. Simon kept his gaze, nodding as he moved his hand back and forth. He then looked down at what he was doing, moving his hand, slowly, further up Alvin's thigh.

'Is it gone?' He asked quietly, still rubbing slowly.

'Y-yep. You can stop...' Alvin offered. Simon nodded again.

He removed his hand and helped Alvin up.

'Were _you_ done?' The red-clad brother asked. Simon smiled a bit.

'I was done when I saw you half naked.' He assured.

Alvin flushed a bit. 'Right... well... a-anyway,'

Simon sat on his bed slowly. 'Alvin... do you feel... _pleasure_ when I touch you..?' He asked in a thoughtful tone. Alvin gave him a confused look.

'I'm supposed to, aren't I?' He figured. 'I feel relieved, and that's a type of pleasure, right?' He eyed Simon. 'Why?'

The younger of the two shook his head. 'I was just checking,' he insisted, ''cause I feel that, too.'

Theodore then walked into the room, greeting them all with his wonderfully cheerful and innocent voice: 'Hi!'

'Hey, Theo.' Alvin smiled.

'Ready for bed?' Simon agreed. Theodore nodded.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next three days passed in much the same way, apart from Alvin's bursts of pain, which occurred much more at random.

It turned out to work very well, since Simon needed _to_ touch Alvin to fulfil his irritating need, while Alvin needed to _be_ touched. A simple and completely un-weird caress of Simon's hand on Alvin's thigh seemed to satisfy both spring desires.

Of course, it wasn't going to be that easy for the _whole_ season.

The afternoon of the fourth day marked as the change: Alvin was sitting in the living room (or "the den" as they had called it), watching some show on T.V, when he felt a familiar twinge of pain – which he now knew signalled the larger pain.

Dave was at work, Theodore was upstairs reading and Simon was in the basement doing who knew what,

Alvin, of course, immediately made his way to Simon.

He quickly turned the door handle, flung open the door and bolted down the stairs.

Simon's grey eyes were merely a blur as Alvin reached the landing, holding onto the banister when the full-on stabbing feeling hit again.

'Don't worry, Alvin,' Simon reassured, like several times before. He smoothed a hand across and down Alvin's thigh when they sunk to the floor.

Shivering, Alvin felt hardly a drop in pain. He knew he needn't try telling Simon; he'd know.

'Why isn't it..?' The younger, bespectacled boy murmured. He let himself mentally work it out as he locked his misty eyes with Alvin's sparkling sapphire one's, he found the answer, suddenly worried.

Biting his lip, he moved his hand slightly further "up" than usual, keeping Alvin's gaze, he explained. 'Alvin, your body's getting over the little seductions,' he explained when Alvin looked at him, half-in-pain, half-confusion, 'it's used to them, it wants more.' He half smiled before running a hand over Alvin's chest softly.

It was working; Alvin calmed down slowly but surely.

Taking deep breaths, Alvin responded; 'It hurts _so bad_, Simon...' He told his brother almost pleadingly.

Simon nodded in understanding. 'And we'll get through it,' He smiled reassuringly, still lightly tracing Alvin's chest. Alvin calmed enough to smile.

'You don't know how good that feels.' He said, lightly amused.

Simon chuckled, 'I can only guess by the fact you looked ready to _die_ seconds ago, and now you're smiling like everything was fine in the first place.' His smile was slightly childish.

Alvin pushed Simon's hand away. 'Your turn.' He announced. Simon raised a brow, but leaned back anyway. Alvin chuckled. 'I can't believe Dave hasn't caught us _doing_ this stuff,' Alvin smiled, running his fingertips over Simon, who shrugged at his words.

'Even if he does, we have a _really_ good excuse,' he let his eyes close, a content smile fluttering over his lips, 'If he were in as much pain as _you_ get in, he'd do anything to get rid of it, too, I'm sure.'

Simon's eyes shot open suddenly and he moved away from Alvin, breathing slightly heavier.

'What happened?' Alvin asked in caution.

Simon shook his head. 'I... I was about to... to _moan_...' he said in disbelief, more to himself. Then he looked at Alvin. 'That... that _did_ feel good, Alvin, so... thank you, but... I think we should keep "my turn" short...' he suggested in exasperation.

Alvin smiled slightly. 'Are you scared of... having feelings for me..?' He mused. 'Because it's only natural to feel a _bit_ turned-on by this.'

Simon kept Alvin's gaze. 'Is it?' He asked. 'Alvin, I felt like I _needed_ to kiss, you, and the thought is _disgusting_ now...' He looked down. 'What if... if I do something I-I'll regret..?' He looked back up at Alvin, who smiled a bit.

'You think I'd _let_ you?' He pointed out. 'I'm the eldest, and you're _my_ responsibility, so what are you so worried about?'

'That's not _exactly_ your best argument, Alvin,' Simon said, allowing himself to smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's more to it than what you might have thought :D<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and, seriously, if there was a genre of "awkward", I would have chosen it, you wait. You'll see what I mean.**

**Thank you, Susan, for commenting. Two minutes after I put this up. (*whispers dramatically* stalker!), anyway, much appreciated :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**


	4. An Interesting Fact About Choosing Mates

**Alright, another healthy (*cough*) dose of AlvinxSimon! :D**

**Starts to get a bit awkward here, too, but, that might just be me :)**

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>'Simon..! Simon... I can hardly breathe...' Alvin was almost collapsed outside the bedroom door, holding his stomach.<p>

Simon quickly closed the book he was reading and got up. 'Theo, could you go and get Alvin some soup?' He asked the youngest politely. Theodore nodded and left while Simon led Alvin in the room a bit further.

'S-Si...' Alvin murmured wispily, 'Si-Simon... it... it's killing me...' he closed his eyes tightly as tears started trailing down his cheeks.

Simon traced a hand over Alvin's chest, murmuring words of comfort.

Alvin shuddered, tears streaming stubbornly. 'I... can't t-take this... for much longer...' He whispered. Simon shook his head in finality.

'Don't give up, Alvin, you'll be fine...' Simon smiled and cupped Alvin's cheek. 'When have I ever let you down?'

Alvin shook his head. 'S-Si, it's hardly going a-away...' He pleaded.

Simon looked worriedly at Alvin, and then he leaned in and kissed his cheek sweetly. The pain died much faster. He ran a hand slowly up Alvin's side, applying enough pressure so that Alvin's shirt lifted a bit, and back down again.

Alvin's breathing controlled again. 'I don't know how much longer I can take it...' He repeated. 'Simon, it feels like I'm dying, like the wound is getting bigger, more painful...'

Simon nodded, stopping the caressing of Alvin.

'I...' He began, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose slowly. 'I haven't been completely forward...' he admitted. Alvin cocked his head in confusion. Simon took a deep breath. 'I've been refusing to fulfil my spring heat and... doing it myself...' he looked up. 'Remember last week, when you were running your hands over me; the first change?' He asked. Alvin blushed a bit and nodded. 'I... I shouldn't have stopped you. I wasn't done, and it took me by surprise that you offered...' He locked his gaze with Alvin. 'I may not be in physical pain, but mentally, I'm just as desperate as you...'

Alvin nodded in complete understanding. 'Then let me help you.' He states determinedly. Simon smiled.

'I don't know, Alvin...' Simon shrugged. 'you were right, that week ago, though,' he admitted, 'I _am_ afraid of developing some kind of attraction to you. It's a fear that's been nagging me from the start. When I saw you getting dressed.' He looked apologetically at Alvin. 'And now by mind's seen it, my body wants it.' He looked down in embarrassment. 'The only way you can _help_ me, is if I see you naked again...' He said at his hands.

Alvin blushed. 'O-oh...' he stammered. 'S-Si, what happens if we _do_ mate? What happens to our "heat"?'

Simon shook his head. 'It goes away for a _long_ while. Most likely the whole spring.' He told Alvin. 'But, it'll still happen at least once every spring until a mate is actually _claimed_. Then it stops completely.'

'I've gotta find a mate by next spring...' Alvin decided for himself.

'Are you okay, Alvin?' Came Dave's worried voice as he and Theodore entered the room.

Alvin nodded. 'Yeah, much better.' He insisted. Dave nodded.

'If you're sure...'

'I'm fine, Dave. Thanks, Theo.' He accepted the hot soup from his youngest brother.

The two left Alvin and Simon together, rather awkwardly, as Alvin ate his soup and Simon silently stayed on the bed beside him.

Alvin was thinking about the mating idea. At least once every spring he'd feel that _stupid_ pain? And if he claimed someone, it wouldn't _ever_ happen? That sounded awfully good. Even after knowing how carefully this whole "mate" thing should be chosen, Alvin couldn't deny he was tempted to just claim one of the Chipettes. He was even considering Simon.

On that thought, though, Alvin cringed.

He and Simon were two _very_ different and very clashing people and personalities. Mates? Uh-uh. No.

The fact that they were brothers was also _kind of_ bothering any of those possibilities.

'Are you feeling okay?' Simon asked Alvin slowly.

Alvin nodded. 'Yeah, the pain's gone again...' He assured. 'For how long, we don't know...'

'Longer.' Simon nodded. 'I touched you a bit more sexually. It takes longer the more pleasurable.' He half smiled, and then looked at hands as awkward silence dawned over them again.

'Alvin,' he started again, pushing his glasses up, 'you realise it's going to get more and more sexual each time... right?' He looked curiously at Alvin for a reaction.

The eldest nodded. 'I figured.' He said. 'by the end of spring we'll have done so much worse...' he tried to make it sound like a joke, but he cringed a little.

Simon nodded. 'You're right...' He agreed.

'_Why_ is it so awkward?' Alvin asked after another long ten seconds of silence.

Simon shook his head. 'Telling you "I need to see you naked" is kinda awkward, Alvin.' He pointed out.

Alvin's eyes widened suddenly. 'And – oh my gosh – you _kissed_ me!'

'On the cheek, Alvin,' Simon defended, 'and it worked really well, too.' He smiled a little. 'And this is only a _little_ awkward.' He assured.

'Right...'

* * *

><p><strong>So, pretty short chapter, but it connects with the next and is important about the whole "no pain the whole spring if a mate is chosen".'Cause, I mean, you can't expect them to feel like their dying even when they've <em>got<em> a mate.  
><strong>

**I enjoyed writing "soup?"**

** lol, no idea why.  
><strong>

**Anywho, I'll get to writing the next chapter! ;)**  
><strong>Thanks for positiveness in the reviews, I haven't got <span>one<span> flame, so thank you!**


	5. In the Basement

**Alrighty, I know the two friends of mine who read my stories are probably going to argue how completely un-innocent I am. And, they're right. As this story goes on, I am **_**forced**_** to be as dirty as possible. Right? No one can hold that against me...**

**Oh, and I made up Brittany's middle name, here, but it **_**does**_** sound about right ;) **

**Anyways, I would like to put in the "T-Rated" warning here, because this is when it starts hitting off. :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Awkward was a little of an understatement. After jus two more days (and three "pains" later) came the time for change again. And now, Simon was running out of the more innocent pleasures and moving closer to fulfilling even <em>his<em> spring heat.

The timing was just as awkward.

The Chipettes had come over for dinner to catch up, and it was at the end of desert, as Alvin was arguing with Brittany again, it hit him.

'Look, Brit, I –'

'Don't argue! And _don't_ call me "Brit"! You _know_ I'm right and –'

'Brittany Anne Miller, will you just admit you're... _w-w-wrong_...' Alvin's words collapsed and his voice became breathy. He screwed his eyes shut and held his stomach for what seemed like dear life. 'No... not a-again...' he murmured.

'Alvin? Are you okay?' Brittany and Jeanette asked at once.

'You look like you're going to explode!' Eleanor noticed unhelpfully.

'Just, ah,' Simon stood quickly, as he hadn't noticed Alvin until the girls spoke, 's-seasonal difficulties,' he gave a smile and pulled Alvin out of the kitchen, downstairs to the basement and let him go.

Immediately, Simon moved his hand over Alvin's torso, roughly as usual.

Alvin inhaled sharply. 'Not going...' he managed.

Simon bit his lip. 'Alvin, I might have to –'

'WHATEVER! Just make it _stop_!' Alvin yelled before holding his stomach again, because yelling hurt.

Nodding and trying to convince himself it was okay, Simon undid the buttons on the light red (Alvin wouldn't admit it being pink) dinner shirt he had on. Alvin shivered and nodded.

'I-it's fine...' He breathed, in pain, leaning back so as to help Simon slightly, 'f-full permission...'

The smarter of the two undid the last button and slowly pushed off the shirt, discarding it somewhere unimportant. He then fiddled nervously with the top button on Alvin's jeans. Alvin inhaled again, but nodded encouragingly.

Simon pulled the button free and undid the zipper with shaking hands, completely unsure. He kept his eyes on Alvin as he pushed the jeans down a little, hoping for him to say "stop".

'Gone..?' He asked in a small voice.

'NO!' Alvin burst, but controlled himself again.

Simon couldn't bring himself to do what he was about to. He left that aside for another time and pulled Alvin's pained face closer to his nervous one.

'Talk about awkward...' Alvin murmured when he opened his eyes to find Simon an inch from his nose.

'Alvin, w – is – is it okay, if I -?'

'Simon, you're killing me...' Alvin groaned, 'just... just kiss me...' he let his eyes close again.

Simon wet his lips and pushed up his glasses nervously, not entirely convinced that this was a valid excuse for kissing your brother, and he knew that there would be no taking it back; his first kiss was with Alvin. A guy. Simon worriedly held Alvin's right arm and leaned in closer.

No turning back…

He bit his lip let his eyes close and his body move forward, aware of everything around his. He closed his lips cautiously on Alvin's, but pulled back when they touched.

Alvin made a shivering sound. 'That did… _so_ much…' he smiled a little, his eyes still closed. He opened them and gave Simon a look. Simon could've sworn it was almost… predatory, a slight smirk playing almost unnoticeably on his lips. 'I'm not done, Simon,' he said in a whisper, that smirk disappearing very slowly, as though never there at all.

Simon nodded in a sort of determination and moved closer to Alvin again. He waited for his eyes to close, then leaned in, one hand on Alvin's thigh, the other just hovering.

He parted his lips a bit, and when he finally, and slowly, touched Alvin's, he closed and opened them, going a little further until he and Alvin's lips were firmly in place, with some feeling of a… perfect fit, that Simon couldn't get out of his head.

He felt as though fireworks had exploded inside of him; he felt all warm and unsettled, he was either sick or just nervously excited, his pulse was a mile a minute, and he kept the kiss going, wrapping the second arm around Alvin's neck, hoping to hold him closer.

As for Alvin, he was, undoubtedly, kissing back (as much as he may deny it), the pain in his gut was long gone and he felt like he had been waiting for something this amazing for ages, but took an easy way to it: he was done when he'd said he wasn't, and he _certainly_ didn't _need_ Simon to full-on kiss him like this. Surely, Alvin would have preferred the girls upstairs, or, _any_ other girl.

Reluctantly, Alvin put his hands on Simon to push him away slowly. Simon complied quickly, sick with anticipation.

There was no mistaking; this was the weirdest thing spring had made them do.

Alvin rubbed his arm as the awkward silence covered the room. He wasn't going to say anything. He felt too strange to process what he was feeling.

Both brothers struggled to find anything harmless, or intelligent to say, and both were blushing and clueless.

Alvin pulled together his "cool" and hitched up his pants fully, shaking as he did up the fly. Simon could only watch awkwardly.

It didn't occur to either boys to leave, nor to try and lift the mood with a normal conversation.

Simon remembered some old superstition about awkward silences; that every time there was one, a gay baby was born. It made him almost smile in the ironical situation he and Alvin were in. And if he wasn't the one _in_ it, he probably would have been smiling.

'I-I'm guessing it's... gone?' Simon figured, referring to the Pain.

Alvin nodded slowly. 'Y-yeah... thanks again, Si...' he stammered with a small smile. He reached for his shirt and pulled it on as casually as possible.

'Wait,' Simon halted Alvin cautiously, just as he was buttoning his shirt up. 'Alvin... just... while we're completely awkward already,' he looked down in embarrassment, 'd'you think I – you – my "heat" is that... uhm...' Simon shook his head, gathering his courage and his words. 'Will you let me satisfy my heat? Just 'cause it's... that weird now...' He looked at Alvin for a reaction.

Alvin nodded and pulled of the top again.

Simon shuffled closer and undid Alvin's pants again, pushing them down. He didn't want to look at Alvin, nor his "package", so looked to the side as he slowly moved his fingers under the elastic of Alvin's boxers.

'S-Si,' Alvin stuttered, he was struggling to keep his eyes open and his emotions in grip, 'j-just do it quick and it'll be d-d-done...'

Simon had already pushed the boxers down, harnessing the urge that made him attracted to anything he could get his hands on.

Alvin sat up at the suddenness of it, feeling amazingly, awkwardly, embarrassedly, turned on by it.

Simon couldn't keep his eyes off Alvin; he kept scanning up and down his body, as if soaking up facts from a book. He couldn't help but blush at seeing this body, which he'd lived so long with, finally exposed. The eldest was very well toned, it was most obvious he was athletic.

Controlling a random urge Simon suddenly had, he lifted Alvin's boxers back up – Alvin moving his hips to help – then, in turn, the jeans.

When Alvin noticed that Simon was blushing, and controlling his breathing a little much, he found himself aroused, and _then_ he turned crimson.

'Th-thanks...' Simon got out nervously. Alvin nodded.

'Y-yeah...' he said in a small voice, 'we weren't com_pletely_ awkward before...' Alvin quickly pulled over his light red top and did up the buttons, as though worried Simon might stop him again.

'W-we should get back to the girls,' Simon suggested, getting up, 'they'll be worried about you. Simon smiled a bit and helped Alvin up.

As soon as they opened the basement door, the girls gave a small yelp or gasp and rushed over.

'Are you okay, Alvin?'

'You looked about ready to faint!'

'Looks like he's okay, let's go –'

'Simon, could I have word with you?'

Jeanette motioned Simon in the living room, he features showing seriousness. As much as it could, being Jeanette's usual kind self.

'What is it, Jen?' Simon asked casually.

'What's wrong with Alvin?' She asked persistently.

'He's...' Simon looked down, 'it's complicated...' he tried.

'Simon,' Jeanette frowned at him, 'if you and Alvin are in "heat", then just tell me.' She waited, raising her eyebrows.

Simon folded an arm over his chest to support is elbows he talked it out. 'Well, Jennie, I think so, and it's been weeks since it started, so don't even worry.' He said quickly. He dropped his arms and smiled warmly. 'It's all under control.

He nervously glanced behind him to Alvin for a millisecond. Luckily, Jeanette didn't notice.

She nodded. 'I trust you...' she said, but sounded unsure. Simon raised a brow at the tone. Jeanette gave in. 'Well, Simon! What do you expect me to think? Alvin goes off with you, _in heat_, and comes back almost half an hour later, absolutely fine! I'm worried about your reputation...' she admitted.

Simon looked shocked in realisation. 'Jen, I'm not _gay_ or anything,' he insisted urgently, 'and Alvin and I are just helping each other out this spring...' he sighed as that worry in Jeanette's green eyes hadn't wavered. 'Look, Jennie, you wouldn't understand; girls don't _get_ heat, _ever_, the way males do! You have enough to deal with...' he smiled kindly again. 'Don't worry for me... or Alvin... I know what I've gotten myself into, and it'll be over with spring and never mentioned again.' He promised.

'Okay...' Jeanette nodded, unsure, still, but keeping it from showing this time, 'only if you're sure...' she looked him straight in the eye.

'I promise.' Simon smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, promises, promises. Doesn't Alvin <strong>_**live**_** to break them? Just like the rules?**

**Anyways, long chapter, important chapter, hope you liked it :D**

**So awkward when I typed the stripping scene out in Maths on the laptops, went bright red at the thought of being caught. But I didn't XD**

**Anywho, thanks for the support!**


	6. Love Hate Relationship

**This is one of my favourite chapters :D I hope you'll like it, too!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a whole day and a few hours until Alvin felt the Pain again; twelve noon, Alvin was outside playing basketball, Simon was reading a chemistry book on the side, since he figured if the Pain was going to hit, it would hit soon.<p>

Truthfully, Simon didn't know what to think if it hit again. There were so many issues that would arise with whatever the outcome.

'Ouch!' Alvin yelled suddenly. Simon looked up quickly, but Alvin was just shaking his head, frowning. 'Stupid ball...' he muttered.

Simon shook his head, smiling and going back to his book. Well, maybe not today.

'Oh, Si,' Alvin ran over to Simon, 'Si, it's coming again. I got that stupid twinge.' He said it with boredom, but Simon could see the panic in his eyes at how much hurt he would have to go through.

Simon gave him a thoughtful look. 'Let's try doing something _before_ it hits.' The younger suggested.

'You're not stripping me out here.' Alvin replied seriously.

Simon chuckled. He looked to Alvin's eyes, then lips, and he pulled Alvin closer and kissed him. Alvin responded as usual, aware of a slight pain rising, but Simon's kiss really tackled it down.

Simon's hand pushed up Alvin's thigh, further, further, then up the side, across, over his shoulders, his lips still parting and sinking onto Alvin's, combining all the first rather innocent pleasures with the kiss, and loving the way Alvin sighed into him with a kind of content.

Alvin backed out slowly, his eyes on Simon's and a worried look on his features made Simon smile.

'What?' The blue-clad brother asked.

'I-I forgot... that...' Alvin started quietly. Simon raised a brow when Alvin didn't finish.

'Forgot what?' He mused.

Alvin leaned in again. 'That I actually like your taste...' he admitted, blushing and fitting his lips onto Simon's with tentativeness, as though he should have asked permission. Simon completely accepted Alvin's kiss.

The eldest was the first to pull back again. 'How come its not as... weird?' He asked.

'Because, Alvin,' Simon replied with a hint of childishness, 'you like it and I _like_ it.' Alvin frowned at him.

'It's awkward, now.' He stated blankly.

'Is your pain gone?'

'Yeah...' Alvin smiled a bit. 'I could get used to the Pain if it were always that soft.' He turned and walked back to the court, picking up the ball again. But, he stared at it thoughtfully, as though it had secret answers. 'Simon?' He asked with a soft nervous tone.

'Yes, Alvin.' Simon replied, eyes on his book again.

'Th-the way we're kissing is... kinda like...'

'We've only done it twice. And, Alvin, those were purely forced,' Simon interrupted.

Alvin shook his head. 'This one wasn't,' he refused, 'you kissed me without asking, or me dying...' He seemed to realise he didn't sound his usual confident self and shook his head.

Simon sighed. 'What are you getting at, Alvin?' Simon asked, with a hint of annoyance.

Alvin rolled the ball between his hands.

'Don't you think that... that we should...' he shook his head again. 'You need to go out with me, Si.' He half demanded, knowing that this line usually worked on the girls at school.

Simon closed the book and stood, walking over to Alvin. He looked confused with a hint of anger playing in his swirling grey eyes.

'Okay, Alvin, I thought that we were doing this because of our urges,' he declared, 'just because I've touched you like that, _for a reason_ – _other_ than being _attracted_ to you – does _not_ mean you can just _ask_ me _out_!' Simon looked at Alvin in desperate exasperation. 'We're_ doing _this to make – _I'm_ doing this – so _you_ don't _hurt_ yourself from the stupid "heat"! _Not_ because we have _feelings_ for each other...' Simon groaned, looking to the side, then back at Alvin.

'We _don't_ have feelings for each other,' he continued, only slightly calmer, 'Alvin, we don't even _like_ each other as _friends_, remember? We almost _hated_ each other before this season started!' Simon looked Alvin straight in the eye. 'So, Alvin, if you've developed... feelings, for me...' he sighed, 'for some... insanely bizarre reason... just... d-don't expect me to return them.'

Alvin shook his head, surprised to find that comment actually hurt a bit. 'I don't have feelings for you.' He stated confidently. Simon sighed.

'Good...'

'I only said it 'cause I thought we'd done... so much...' Alvin insisted. 'Only a couple would do what we've done.' He shrugged.

Simon looked to the side, then at Alvin again. 'Only a _human_ couple would.' He nodded. 'I'm sorry for... erupting, when you asked me.' He smiled slightly. 'It was just so sudden.'

Alvin chuckled, happy for an excuse to lighten the mood. 'Completely random,' he agreed, 'just forget I said it.' He smiled and went back to shooting hoops.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short chapter, but it's completely necessary. It ties with the next one, which should be up in a couple of hours or so :D<strong>

**Thanks for the support!**


	7. Advice: Look out for the Neighbours

**I love how Alvin's given his heat a title "The Pain" **

**The drama promised, lol, XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day, at about two thirty pm, Dave called the twins into the living room.<p>

With good timing, too; only an hour ago Alvin had the Pain hit him – the eldest two were in the kitchen at the time – and had only just managed to get upstairs before Dave caught them standing in awkward silence when he got home.

Alvin and Simon made themselves comfortable on the cushiony sofa, a bit nervously on Simon's part, as he'd never been called by Dave to "talk". He knew Alvin had, so it couldn't have been good.

'What's up, Dave?' Alvin asked in a bubbly voice. Dave gave him a stern look, as if to say "now's not the time". Simon panicked silently.

'Let's talk about yesterday.' Dave began in a serious voice. 'I've been told you two... were... kissing... outside. Is that true?'

Alvin's stomach bent in knots, Simon felt as though he could be sick at any moment: someone _saw_ them? Kissing? Neither even thought about the neighbours.

Dave continued regardless of the silent response. 'And this afternoon, someone saw you through the kitchen window, r-running hands over each other – kissing, again.' Dave told them seriously. 'Is _that_ true?'

'It's not...' Alvin began, 'en_tirely_ true...' he looked at Simon furtively. 'We're not involved... like that...'

As if on cue, Jeanette walked in the room. She guiltily looked at her hands when Simon gave her a shocked and hurt look, and she stood behind Dave.

'_You_ saw us?' Alvin demanded. The brunette nodded shyly.

'So you _were_ kissing?' Dave deduced.

Simon shook his head in slight desperation. 'Dave, it's not how you – _both_ of you –' he shot Jeanette a hurt look and looked back at Dave, 'think. Alvin and I are _not_ romantically involved.' He waited for that to sink in.

'You're not?' Dave clarified. Simon shook his head for a "no". 'But you _were_ k-kissing? Boys, this isn't sounding _any_ better than before.' Their father-figure looked cross. 'Are you telling me, you're involved sexually, but not romantically?'

Alvin nodded. 'Basically.' He agreed. Simon shot him an unamused look as Dave and Jeanette looked a little grossed-out and kind of scared.

'It's more _comp_licated than that,' Simon put in. He then explained to Dave and Jeanette the whole "mating in spring" lesson he'd told Alvin. Dave listened well, but still looked concerned.

'So, if I hadn't found you,' Dave cleared up, 'you two would have... mated and, forgotten? Thought nothing of it?' He looked as though he was having a hard time believing it.

Simon nodded.

'But that's not the point!' Alvin put in, folding his arms. Dave looked at him expectantly. 'That's not _exact_ly why we were kissing. It's definatly the whole reason, but not the point.'

'What's the point?' Dave asked.

'Why me and Simon were kissing.' Alvin shrugged.

'Explain.' Dave said quickly.

'Well,' Alvin began, 'since I'm the eldest, and the eldest are supposed to mate first, I get this pressure on my system...' he tried to remember how Simon had said it. 'My body's telling me I _need_ to mate.'

Dave still looked reproachful. 'So you kiss your brother?'

Alvin shook his head. '_Because_ my system is under pressure, during this season, I've experienced this "heat" thingy,' he sighed, 'and 'cause of our age, it's worse and I get the Pain...' he frowned in the memories.

'What's "the Pain"?'

Alvin gathered his thoughts together, trying to sum up how he felt.

'I... guess, the simple way to put it is that I feel like I'm dying...' Alvin figured. 'Like... like there's someone stabbing at my gut, slashing and going deeper, making like a hole – I may be exaggerating.' He smiled sarcastically, 'but that's how it feels to me. Ringing starts in my ears; I collapse, whatever I might be doing; breathing gets harder; my body just spazes out; I get tears building up...' Alvin looked with inward satisfaction at the realisation on Dave, Jeanette and even Simon's faces.

He continued. 'Remember a few weeks ago, Dave, at dinner, when you told us our song got twenty-something? – well, it hit for the first time that night.' He shook his head. 'But, I swear it hurt less back then. Anyway, it went away when Simon, who must have picked up on it, held my hand.' Alvin inwardly shied at that statement, he wasn't sure why it didn't gross him out anymore. 'Th-then he put his hand on my thigh and it disappeared. See, my body wants sexual stuff to happen to it, so when Simon does something intimate...' he smiled, 'it goes away.'

'Alvin didn't want my help at first,' Simon put in, 'which is only natural, I'm a guy, and his brother, but... we knew that helping each other out was the easiest way to deal with it.'

Alvin nodded in agreement. 'It started out where Simon only needed to hold my hand, or press on my thigh, but...' he shook his head. 'My body got used to the simple stuff and wanted more –' Alvin looked Dave in the eye, Simon at Jeanette.

'That's why we were kissing.' They said at once.

Dave nodded. 'But,' he began, 'what if you _don't_ do anything?'

Alvin shook his head. 'Were you not listening?' He asked incredulously, 'I _feel_ like I'm _dying_ and it won't _stop_! I don't _want_ to try it out, to see what happens.' He scoffed.

'I'm so sorry, Simon, I had no idea!' Jeanette pleaded. 'I saw you kiss Alvin, and Alvin kiss you – and today in the kitchen, and I didn't know _what_ to think...'

Simon smiled. 'No, Jen, thank you,' he said genuinely, 'if you didn't tell Dave, Alvin and I would still be doing this behind his back.' He looked to Dave. 'It feels good to tell someone.'

Alvin frowned. 'No, it feels painful to tell someone, it's just good you're not mad at us.' He insisted.

Dave nodded. 'I'm not mad at you,' he agreed, 'but just one more thing: what happens if you _do_ mate?' he asked curiously.

Simon shrugged. 'It goes away for the rest of spring. Once every spring heat would hit.' He told him. 'But if you claim a mate, then it'll go away for... basically ever.'

'So I gotta claim a mate by next spring.' Alvin declared.

'Okay, guys, look,' Dave continued seriously again, 'I want you to be aware of the neighbours. I don't want to have to explain this to anyone outside the family or our closest friends. Understand? And please still avoid me and Theodore whenever it happens.'

Alvin chuckled nervously. 'Oh, no problem... we wouldn't exactly want you to see... if we had to...' he trailed off at Simon's stern look.

'Uhm... Dave?' Simon asked politely. 'Could I be excused? I'm up to a good part in my book, and...' he let the rest hang. Dave nodded and Simon got up, nodding in a kind of awkward farewell, not knowing whether to look happy she caught them, or sorry for what he did.

Alvin gave an extremely conspicuous grin that clearly read "Ha! I didn't get in trouble!" and ran upstairs, Simon following his footsteps much more calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Busted :D <strong>

**I left Dave's expression the whole time to the imagination, because I can only guess how weird it must be for him to hear this stuff coming from his kids, as though only _now_ learning they're different to other kids.  
><strong>

**I am SO inspired by everyone's reviews, thank you SO much!**


	8. And Another Step

**Another chapter on the actual occurrence of their "heat" :) going further, again...**

**I'm so inspired to write for such an amazing audience, thank you for all your reviews!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It was a whole week until the two had to find another intimate action to deal with. Steadily, Alvin only felt the Pain once a day, and each time, they managed to catch it before it hit completely. No one could be more grateful for this than Alvin.<p>

It was the annual time space; eleven am to four pm, and three thirty when Alvin felt the familiar nudging sensation. In truth, Alvin had been so tied into reading his comics, that he'd forgotten about it.

Simon was in the living room; Dave was in the kitchen and Theodore was with Eleanor, down at the park.

Alvin bolted to the door, which he almost crashed into, thrust it open, teared down the hallway and skipped steps going down the stairs, and just as he reached about a foot from the sofa, it hit.

And full-on.

He yelped slightly and collapsed. Simon rushed to him, worry written all over his face.

'Alvin, are you ok –' Dave walked in. His eyes went wide with panic. 'Is it happening? Now?' He asked frantically.

Simon groaned mentally. 'Dave, you need to _leave_ if you want us to avoid you!' He called, rather annoyed at the timing. He cupped Alvin's cheek and kissed him hungrily, as though they _were_ intimate. Alvin made a soft moan, but it came out strangled, as the Pain wasn't going away, but he still felt half bliss at the feel of Simon's glasses against his flushed face.

Finally, he couldn't take it. 'I-it's not g-going...' he told Simon urgently.

Simon gave Alvin an incredulous look. 'I have to go _further_?' He gathered. 'There's not much left before _sex_, Alvin!' He protested his point.

Alvin inhaled sharply, the familiar sound was like a stab in the heart for Simon. 'Just do anything! Make it go a-away! I'm _begging_ you!'

Simon lifted off Alvin's overly-large red jersey and slowly calmed himself down. He moved his hand up Alvin's thigh silently, and he, this time, moved across and let his hand touch Alvin's "member" cautiously.

Alvin inhaled sharply and gasped. '– Wow –!' he stated. Simon put a finger to his lips. He lifted Alvin up and helped him to the sofa properly, so that they would be out of Dave's sight completely. He laid Alvin down, looking at him with a seductive look.

'I-it's climbing again, Si,' Alvin told him. Simon pressed a finger to his own lips. He kept Alvin's gaze as he slowly moved his thumbs underneath the elastic of Alvin's boxers once again, and he pushed them down.

Alvin started to tense again, both from the Pain, and the look in Simon's eyes that told him he was about to do more than just look at him.

Simon had to make sure he didn't think about what he was about to do. The urge to just stop what he was doing, leave Alvin and never think about it again was tempting, but one he would never let Alvin suffer from. This time, he was determined.

Tentatively still, Simon stared at Alvin's manhood, trying to sum up his courage.

'S-Si, what are you _doing_?' Alvin cried.

Simon pushed his lips onto Alvin's, and it wasn't in desperation, or fear, or forcefulness. He'd tried something else: lovingly.

Alvin gave off another strangled moan and Simon knew the Pain wasn't going.

He quickly, still kissing Alvin and before he could think to stop himself, ran his index finger along Alvin's member, slowly feeling it rise and harden. Panic flooded him as he felt himself being aroused. He broke the kiss and stopped moving his hand, searching Alvin's eyes for anything.

Alvin had to control his breathing, his exposed chest rose and fell heavily, and he felt so _fired_.

Simon's grey eyes had never been completely captivating before, he was certain; and he'd touched him so strangely, it was foreign, but... good. Alvin closed his eyes.

'Simon, this is getting weirder...' he moaned.

Simon nodded slowly and unsurely. 'Yeah... uhm... is it gone?'

Alvin swallowed. 'Y-yeah, uh, definatly...' he said, getting up slowly. 'Could you get my jersey?'

'O-oh, sure...' Simon smiled a bit and retrieved the too-big jersey. He got back to Alvin when he'd finished pulling up his boxers.

'Thanks,' the eldest said, hoping Simon would get that he didn't just mean the jersey.

Scanning Alvin, Simon got the strange feeling that Alvin wasn't feeling as wierded out as he was at what they had just done. He frowned, though, at it and chided himself to be careful of what he assumed.

'Dave!' Alvin called, fully dressed. 'You can come in now! We're decent!' He gave Simon an amused smile which he hardly registered. In truth, Alvin was completely shocked and felt very strange after that little episode, but he was just so fed up with sitting in awkward silence all the time, that he wanted to lighten the mood, unaware that Simon found it strange.

As the responsible one, Simon was in utter shock at what he'd just done... to his _brother_... to a _guy_... to a _person_. It was completely out-of-character for him to touch someone like that. Disgusting, even. If he willed himself, he could get so worked up over it and be sick.

He thought he'd rather avoid that, though.

When Dave walked back into the room, he fussed over Alvin, saying things like; "Are you okay?" or "Did you _have_ to kiss?" and "How long until the next one?".

That was one good thing Simon could take from this experience: How long?

It would be two days, approximately, until he'd have to touch Alvin like that again. Two whole days where he didn't need to worry about telling Alvin the _other_ force of nature imposed on the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitely one of the chapters that you <strong>_**need**_** to pay attention to. Also note that Alvin starts to call Simon "Si" more often, and Simon accepts it, unlike the first chapter. Oh, and Simon's surprise that he needed to go further this chapter. Now why would he be surprised..?**

**Anyways, thanks (again) for all the support, because I really, really appreciate everything you're saying XD I can tell aspects of personality in the reviews, and that shapes how I write my stories, just to fit how you like to read :D So thank you!**


	9. If I Have to Follow You Everwhere

**Wow, another chapter. I'm starting to just spend my time writing the whole day XD it's **_**so**_** worth it.**

**So, here's another chapter, but it hasn't answered the cliff hanger from the last one, that's chapter 10 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'So... it's completely necessary?'<p>

Dave was asking the twins after they told him Alvin required much more sexual touching. And the conversation was awkward, too, especially when Alvin felt the need to start with: 'Hi.'

Simon nodded insistently. 'Completely,' he agreed, 'and it'll happen today, so I suggest taking yourself and Theodore someplace. So he doesn't have to accidentally see... us.'

'Or you,' Alvin added, 'we don't want either of you to have to see it.'

'Trust, me, Alvin, I don't intend to,' Dave assured seriously, 'but I can't of the house the whole day or Theodore might get suspicious.' He told them.

Alvin nodded. 'I'd say you should leave at one, that way you can take Theo to lunch, and then someplace else.' He suggested. 'That should give us three hours max.'

'It hit at about three-thirty, two days ago, so that should be perfect.' Simon agreed.

'Alright, then,' Dave made to leave the living room, 'I'll tell Theo we'll be leaving in two hours.'

''''''''''''''''''''

Two hours later, only a few minutes past one, Dave and Theodore left.

'So...' Alvin began unhelpfully.

'So know I have to follow you,' Simon smirked a bit, 'everywhere you go.'

'Well, I'm getting in the shower, so, unless you want to join me, you can't be following me everywhere.' Alvin raised a brow, waiting for some response from Simon.

'Sure, why not.' Simon shrugged. 'I can't exactly have you falling over and killing yourself in the shower. Plus, if you lock the door, I won't be able to get to you, anyway.' He smiled and followed Alvin to the bathroom, not looking forward to whenever Alvin's pain hit. He took a deep breath and stepped through the bathroom door after Alvin.

When Simon was inside, Alvin closed the door and locked it. 'No turning back, Si.' He said dramatically.

Simon looked at the door blandly. 'Unless I unlock the door.' He retorted. Alvin scowled at him.

'You're such a smart-ass.' He declared.

'You said it,' Simon replied.

Alvin rolled his eyes and removed his clothing (a sure sign to get Simon to shut up). Simon stared.

Alvin stepped in the shower. 'Simon, you gonna come in, or not?' Alvin mused. Simon swallowed.

Should I..? He thought.

Regardless of his morals, Simon pulled off his own clothing. He took off is glasses, which really made him feel vulnerable, and stepped into the shower with Alvin.

When no words were spoken, Simon felt his face flush. He only saw a blob where Alvin was, but Alvin's blue eyes stood out.

A moment later, the water was on.

Simon jumped a little when he felt Alvin's hand on his chest. 'Wow...' Alvin said slowly, looking straight at Simon.

'W-what?' Simon asked shyly.

'Your eyes...' Alvin replied, 'they're so... just... a-amazing... I... never really noticed before...' Simon blushed and Alvin slightly frowned. 'What?' He asked.

'I-I wasn't expecting you... to be... looking at my eyes...' He admitted.

Alvin chuckled and pulled back. 'Well,' he began in a charming voice, 'I figured you already knew how great your body is.' He smiled.

Simon nodded in fake modesty. 'You're calling me hot?' He clarified.

Alvin nodded. 'I suppose.' He then widened his eyes. 'Gosh, I'm sorry, Simon!' He frantically said.

'For what?' Simon asked, confused.

'For two things; one: I'm _flirting_ with you,' Alvin explained. Simon chuckled at that. 'And two: you can't _see_!' Alvin felt strangely dominant from knowing that, but he didn't want to show it.

'I'm not com_pletely_ blind, Alvin,' Simon insisted, 'I can see blobs of colour.'

'But, that's not f-fa – oh...oh, no.' Alvin held his stomach. 'Si, it's coming...'

'Okay, okay,' Simon inhaled, not too happy about doing this again, but at least knowing how he needed to do it. He felt Alvin up from his chest, one hand lightly tracing his body, feeling where everything was for lack of sight, Simon trailed his fingers over Alvin's cheeks, and over his lips, then closed in on them.

The way the kiss started and the water running over them made Alvin that much more turned on; he wrapped his arms around Simon and their bodies touched.

Alvin didn't hesitate, though, he pressed closer against Simon, and the feeling of wet skin and Simon's... everything, caused himself to be aroused.

Simon gasped a little and pulled back. 'A-Alvin –'

'Simon, "heat", urges, remember?' Alvin pointed out. 'Just go with –' Alvin gave a strangled cry and crouched, holding his stomach like so many times before.

Simon kneeled beside him. 'I need you to stand up.' He whispered softly and soothingly over the small wisp of a groan from Alvin. Alvin nodded, strained, and stood with Simon's help.

Simon then pushed Alvin against the wall.

He let his lips cascade onto Alvin's; using a rhythm they'd come to agree on, and moved a hand across Alvin's lower body. He trailed a finger along Alvin's member. Alvin moaned and Simon stopped kissing.

'You like that?' He whispered seductively. Alvin moaned louder.

Simon moved in again, and kissed Alvin's neck, still stroking the length of his manhood. Alvin's moans became more frequent, and climbed higher in pitch to almost whimpers. Simon slowly wrapped his hand around Alvin's length and Alvin cried out a little.

'Just tell me when you're done...' Simon told Alvin.

Done with what..? Alvin thought, then he remembered and panicked at the fact he'd forgotten.

'I... I'm done...' he realised.

Simon nodded and let go of Alvin. He kissed him on the lips once more, then stopped and got out of the shower.

Alvin was stunned.

He never thought his younger, bookworm brother could be that... sexually... arousing. Or so _teasing..._

In truth, as soon as Simon whispered "You like that?" Alvin was probably done. It was more the sentence, and what it suggested, than the touching.

Oh, but the _touch_ing... Alvin could _cry_ in the memory, that strange, blissful feel that had just overpowered his mind and thoughts... he couldn't be_lieve_ he'd forgotten that they were doing this for his Pain. He was stunned at himself, for that slip-up. But... he decided that whatever power Simon had over him was the problem, not him.

And he could probably feel the same thing by _any_one else, not just his brother. And he wasn't even _supposed_ to be feeling it from his brother.

Confused, Alvin accepted the fact that he tolerated and liked the idea of being touched like that... from anyone. Not just Simon. But at the same time, Simon had... something about him... that made him... maybe, kinda, sorta desirable. Hot. Attractive.

Breathing deeply, Alvin continued his shower with non-committal thoughts of Simon popping in his minds-eye every now-and-then.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I suspect Alvin's getting more attached to this than he should be. But why..? Lol, next chapter will be up soon, maybe today, maybe tomorrow. Thanks for the support!<strong>


	10. Does this Count as Blackmail?

**A seriously short chapter that I've been waiting to write from the start! Haha, Alvin's really gotta tackle what his sexuality is :)  
><strong>

**The answer to some pretty suspicious stuff going on...**

**lol, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Simon held his glasses firmly in one hand, the other holding a towel around his waist. Cool water dripped from his hair and onto his flushed face. He felt so... different.<p>

His breathing was much too controlled and he could hardly focus on much, but what he'd just done, to his brother, was set like concrete in his memory.

When the door opened, Simon quickly shoved his glasses back on and hid behind the closet door, pretending to have been choosing an outfit. His eyes were wide as he listened to where Alvin was, feeling a little vulnerable to him.

Alvin walked over to Simon and stood next to him, his own towel wrapped around him like a dress. He was focused on picking an outfit, though, so Simon didn't worry about the mention of events.

Alvin turned when he'd picked one and quickly scanned Simon, as though checking something, then walked away.

'A-Alvin?' Simon called, catching his older brother's attention.

It was a strange and awkward moment that passed when the two locked eyes; pale, sparkling sapphire-blue eyes and stormy grey ones. Both held the tentative ways of saying "um...".

'Yeah?' The slightly shorter answered.

Simon kept his gaze. 'I-I'm sorry.'

Alvin frowned, now. 'For what?' He mused.

'For not... not telling you...' Simon began slowly, 'we... we were meant... meant to do this, Alvin.'

'What?' Alvin asked, even more confused.

'A-at six years old... we...' Simon couldn't bring himself to say it. Alvin had this look in his eyes that was too inquisitive, as though he was expecting more bad news. Simon shook his head. 'Never... never mind.' He decided quickly. He picked an outfit and moved out of the room to get dressed, shaking his head at the attempt.

Alvin wanted to interrogate him. And he would, but first he got dressed.

He picked out his more complicated outfit: a red T-shirt (with his signature yellow "A") over a long-sleeved yellow shirt, just peeking out at the bottom of the red, so as not to clash with the red track-pants, a monogrammed "A" was on the side of them, too.

Fixing up his hair to just that right messy look, he put his signature cap on and walked out of the room.

Simon was in the kitchen, putting together lunch. Alvin smiled at that display of kindness, but he definitely was not going to back down because of lunch.

'Hey,' he said slyly. Simon spared him a glance.

'What do you want, Alvin?'

Alvin tutted. 'Well, thanks, first of all, for making lunch,' he began, walking around and leaning on the counter, 'and I demand you tell me what you were about to upstairs.'

Simon turned, scowled at Alvin and thrust his plate to him.

'Well, "first of all", you're welcome,' Simon replied almost sarcastically, manoeuvring to sit down, 'and second; I don't want, or need, to tell you, just yet.' It was a lie. Simon should be telling Alvin, but he would not respond to a demanding request.

Alvin exhaled in annoyance. 'But you were gonna!' He protested. Simon rolled his eyes.

'That was then. Now it's not such a good idea.' Simon defiantly held Alvin's gaze.

Alvin sat beside Simon and folded his arms. 'You were going to tell me,' Alvin repeated, getting some form of an idea of making Simon spill, 'when we were upstairs, in our bedroom, after you'd –'

'Stop it, Alvin,' Simon halted quickly.

Alvin smirked, knowing it was working: make Simon feel as awkward as possible. Did this count as blackmail? 'After you and I stripped down,' he continued as though a casual conversation, 'and got in the shower, completely naked –'

'Alvin –!'

'– water _dripping_ down everywhere, sizzling hot –'

'Alvin, stop –'

'– you putting your hands all over me –'

'That was _not_ –'

'– and you made me rise, oh, and you were just as turned on as me, Si, I could _feel_ it –'

'Alvin, seriously –'

'– almost had an _org_asm when you said what you did –'

Simon stood. 'Alvin, stop it, that's en_ough_.' He declared. Alvin stood as well, less impressively, as he was slightly shorter, but his smirk hadn't wavered.

'Come on, Si, tell me, I won't do anything rash,' he smirked as Simon looked like he was considering it. 'Give it to me, Si, I know you want –'

'My _gosh_, Alvin! Fine! We're bonded for life! Bound!' Simon shouted, 'Are you _happy_?'

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to ruin the mood of suspense, here... so... next chapter's up soon...<strong>

**Thanks!**


	11. Bonded For Life

**Left you guys hanging :D but, it's here, so**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>To recap, Alvin just forced Simon into telling him something he'd been keeping from him. Turns out these two were bonded from childhood.<em>

* * *

><p>Alvin's eyes widened quickly and he sat down again, complete shock and realisation hit him.<p>

'W-what..?'

'_Yes_, Alvin, we're _stuck_ with each other!' Simon continued. He groaned. 'I'm _stuck_ with _your_ stubborn, egotistical, hot-headed, immature –'

'I... get the gist...' Alvin put in.

'and you, before, with your "there's no way I'm claiming one of the Chipettes" just _proves_ it!' Simon glared. 'I don't want to be _stuck_ with you, Alvin, because you're the biggest _pain_ I've ever known! Thank you, for proving my point.' Simon scowled one last time and walked away.

Shocked into silence, Alvin stayed where he was. A moment later, he heard their room's door slam shut.

_Wow... _He thought slowly. _Simon's... never... gone off, like that, before... Great, now I don't know if he was lying or not._ Alvin sighed. He was pretty sure Simon was telling the truth, but he didn't want to believe it. He was pretty sure "bound for life" meant that they were already mates, but Alvin didn't see how that could have happened.

But, in a way, it made sense, really.

Why else would Alvin so easily let Simon touch him like that? The times he wasn't in pain, that was, like all those times they'd caught the Pain before it fully hit. Why did the Pain die so quickly whenever Simon tried something new; something that felt so good, something that made Alvin glad he was in this situation.

At once, he felt extremely guilty for forcing the answer out of Simon. It was something Alvin wasn't sure he really wanted to know; he should have left it.

It was causing Simon pain.

Simon banged a balled fist against the sheet of his bed, on which he was lying.

He'd meant what he'd said. Every single word. So _why_ did he feel so frustrated? Well, because of Alvin.

'Freaking stubborn...' Simon muttered. 'Couldn't just drop it... no...' he sighed in annoyance. 'let's blackmail Simon...' He was annoyed at Alvin for forcing it out of him.

In truth, Simon was hoping to tell Alvin after spring, when this was all over and it wouldn't be so weird; or even when they were getting along, sitting beside each other.

_With an arm around his shoulder and looking into each others eyes..._

Simon shook his head to get the image out. He'd been thinking things like this for a couple of weeks, now. Little daydreams where he and Alvin were truly a legitimate couple.

And in love.

Stupid ideas where they actually got along.

Simon jumped slightly as the door opened. Alvin entered rather timidly, and made his way to Simon. He slowly lowered himself to sit beside his brother, his eyes full of caution.

Such a strange development in Alvin. His moods, and emotions; he basically showed them all. Simon noticed Alvin wasn't as "macho" as he usually was any more. Not since the few weeks into this spring heat pattern. He'd lost some trait that made him so aggravating. Not that he wasn't, still, but something was shining through to Simon that just pushed away the small, irritating things...

His blue eyes were glassy, something that Simon found really surprising. 'Have you been...' he scanned Alvin, suddenly guilty. '... _crying_..?'

Alvin waved away this observation, obviously rather embarrassed, and looked Simon in the eye. 'That's not important,' he insisted, 'Simon, I am _so_ sorry...'

Simon sat up quickly, as though struck by lightening; his eyes were wide and questioning as he looked at Alvin, unable to believe it. 'I'm dreaming.' He stated.

Alvin stared. 'Why?' He asked defensively.

'Oh my gosh, Alvin, you just apologized.'

Alvin frowned, unamused. 'Gee, thanks.'

Simon pulled Alvin into a hug quickly, before he could say anything. Alvin certainly did not expect this. He nervously returned the embrace and the foreign feeling of hugging Simon. He'd never allowed it before.

'Uh... Si?' He said softly. 'You _don't_ hug.' He pointed out.

'And you don't apologize.' Simon noted in return, holding Alvin tighter in defiance. 'Get used to it.' He whispered in a challenging voice.

Thankfully for Alvin, the younger, bespectacled brother let go.

Alvin held his gaze, those grey eyes drawing him in, but they'd never done so before.

'So, we're bound.' He stated. Simon looked down, immediately changing emotions. Alvin frowned in earnest. 'Come on, Si,' he encouraged, 'I need you for explanations.' Simon looked up and Alvin shot him a school-kid eager-and-guilty smile, as though he'd just disrupted the class.

Simon chuckled a bit. 'You're an idiot.' He smiled. Alvin faked hurt. Simon smirked. 'You want me to hug you again?' He asked mockingly. Alvin lost the look immediately.

'No, no, I'm fine.' He said quickly.

'Alright...' Simon sighed, getting ready to spill out more facts. He looked at his hand. 'Five years old... I told you it's the year we should choose a mate, but... really, it's more the year we _have _to choose a mate. It's more standard than you think, and some chipmunks are evolved that way.'

Alvin frowned. 'So, are w –?'

'Shh,' Simon hushed quickly. 'Five years old. Spring passed. No mate. Six years old, spring passed – half a mate.' He indicated Alvin. 'Seven; Dave found us, mating was unimportant.'

Alvin frowned again. 'But... why are we..?'

'We're... b-bonded because we were unable to find a mate before five or six,' Simon evaluated, 'and, yes, Alvin, I think you and I are evolved to the five-year-mate idea.' He frowned then. 'But, also, if you think back, try really hard, you could probably remember spring, when we were six, I think I remember us...' Simon blushed a bit, 'outside, on the higher branches of the tree... I... can only just remember us... k-kissing there. Our first kiss.' Simon went crimson.

Alvin shifted uncomfortably, also blushing a bit. 'You're sure that... that really happened..?' He asked, just to keep a conversation going.

Simon nodded as he looked at his hands. 'I'm near certain.' He insisted. 'B-but it was a long time ago, and it...' he looked at Alvin, 'w-wasn't as... meaningful... as...' he didn't finish. He sighed and continued to remain silent.

'Uh, yeah,' Alvin started, 'um, hearing about our... our f-first k-kiss is... good... and all... but, what's it got to do with our bond?'

Simon looked away from Alvin. 'A first kiss... is... like half claiming a mate...' he admitted. 'that's why I'm almost certain the memory's real,' he looked at Alvin directly in his glinting blue eyes, 'because, kissing you this spring should have stopped the pain from coming back, because it would have been our first kiss, but then next spring, it would be like... well, like it was this spring. But... because we've already _kissed_, then it doesn't quite count anymore.'

'Oh...' Alvin murmured. 'But...' he spoke up, '...can we still claim other mates? Just... hypothetically... for... next spring,' he looked down, 'no offence, but, I think I'd rather have a girl...' he then suddenly looked up in panic, 'not that you didn't do... really well, or anything, I just thought it would be more comfortable. Not that I felt gross, because it did feel good, I just...' he saw Simon's look of "are... you okay?" and stopped gibbering. 'S-so, can we still claim?'

Simon nodded slowly, still looking at Alvin confusedly. 'If, for example, you went and kissed Brittany, or Jeanette, or Eleanor,' he started, 'then your bond with me would go away. Unless, the girl had already had her first kiss and was half claimed like you. It's the same if you were both claimed and you tried claiming her. It wouldn't work. The same goes if you mated with her, after mating with _me_, it would –'

'We haven't mated.'

Simon froze on his mistake, too caught up in his words to think of who he was talking to here. He shook his head.

'N-no, we haven't,' he agreed, 'I meant figuratively –'

Alvin stopped him short, frowning. 'No, Simon, you... didn't.' He declared, reading his brother's emotions.

Simon shook his head. 'It was a mistake, Alvin,' he insisted, 'honestly.' He shrugged.

Alvin searched Simon's eyes thoughtfully. The younger, and usually introverted brother had never been so easy to read. Alvin wasn't quite so sure he wanted to speak on what he gathered, afraid of spilling a secret.

He sighed and said it anyway. 'So... you... you want us to be... a-a couple..?' He gathered. Simon hid his emotions again. Alvin frowned. 'Simon, I asked you to be... to be my... to go out, remember? You said no.'

'It's... it's not like that,' Simon insisted, 'I want us to get along, and be a couple only _if_ we _did_ mate.' He sighed. Alvin cut across him again.

'So, you've thought about us having sex?' He deduced. Simon's eyes went wide.

'No!' He said loudly, 'they're just... _after_, like, it happened, but I didn't _imagine_ it, Alvin, gross!'

Alvin smiled a bit. 'Okay, I'm sorry.' His smile was such a different one. Innocent and sweet; unlike the usual mocking smile Simon was used to. Alvin kept his eyes on the beautiful grey ones in front of him, loving the excuse to just stare at them.

Simon spoke up softly after a while. 'I just... I can't help but get these daydreams where you and I... are in love...'

Alvin's eyes sparked in some way Simon had never seen before. 'Love..?' He repeated softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh... love... funny, how things changed from the start.<strong>

**There are so many techniques used in this story that I didn't even notice, like the description of Simon's eyes by Alvin's point of view: first they're pale grey, then stormy, then "captivating", now they're "beautiful". Also Alvin keeps calling Simon "Si". Not so much in this chapter, but, anyway. It is an important factor, I'm not just rambling XD**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, they make my day!**

**Oh, and I'm going on a camp, so updates will be in two days, not one, sorry it'll come!**


	12. Jeanette Told WHO?

**Well, I'm back again, and sorry to report I've caught up with what I've written down, so updates will be longer... but, I'm still trying to get up three a week, so I hope it's going to work ;)**

**Anyways, so, this chapter's not as "hot" as some of you are hoping for, but, it'll get there :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Simon cleared his throat. 'Uh... yeah... um...' he stood, 'but, you know, this is all... figuratively.'<p>

Alvin nodded. 'Of course.' He agreed quickly, smiling innocently.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Alvin looked at Simon as if to say "I'll go" and walked down the stairs right away, trying to brush off the conversation. He reached the front door and opened it slowly.

'Who is it?' He asked, though it was rather unnecessary: Alvin could see the pink reflected off the walls in the spring light.

'Uh, Brittany,' she said, smiling in a strange way at Alvin when he fully opened the door.

'Hi.' He said, trying to get her to speak. 'Um... what... I don't really mean to be rude, but, what are you doing here?' He asked in confusion.

Brittany nodded quickly, as though suddenly remembering, herself.

'R-right, sorry,' she fussed and moved on the balls of her feet like she was nervous. Alvin frowned at this strange behaviour. 'Um... I just wanted to... a-apologize.' She stated. Alvin frowned, concerned, now; what had happened to her?

'Sure,' he said slowly. 'For what?' He shook his head and leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded.

'Uh, well, you see, Jeanette... told me a-about...' she trailed off, no longer looking Alvin in the eye, '... about... your... issue... with spring.'

Alvin's blue eyes went wide in panic, he stood straight and took a step back. 'Sh-she _what_?' He demanded, completely unprepared for this... _any_thing but this! The _last_ thing he needed was the gossip-queen knowing about his Pain.

Brittany looked as though she was just as scared, trying to calm herself. 'Uh... she... well, I just wanted to say s-sorry...' she looked to the side, 'for, y'know... giving you a hard time... before. At dinner, that night.' She shot Alvin a quick, almost fake smile.

Alvin couldn't work out why Brittany was being so nice; it was out of character for her to be sorry. Now that she knew about Alvin's Pain, he thought she'd be evilly plotting some horribly embarrassing scheme.

'Well, um...' Alvin began, but the movement of Simon behind him put him off.

The bespectacled boy was moving rather swiftly down the stairs. He got to the landing and walked over. 'Alvin, who –' he stood beside Alvin and met Brittany's gaze. 'O-oh, Brittany.' He looked a little confused, which Alvin found comical.

At the sight of Simon, Brittany's crystal-blue eyes went a little wider and got slightly more panicky.

'H-hi, S-S-Simon...' she got out slowly.

'Jeanette told Brittany our "issue".' Alvin told Simon, still kind of appalled at the idea of telling Brittany something that was so secret. He looked curiously at Brittany. 'She... came over to apologize...'

'I-is my a-apology accepted?' She asked eagerly.

Simon frowned and cut across before Alvin could speak. 'Brittany, do... do you want to come in?' He asked politely. Alvin stood aside to let her, but she backed away instead.

'N-no... thanks, but, I'd rather n-not,' she flashed that smile again.

'Um, well...' Alvin began, 'thanks for...' he frowned on the thought of Brittany's strange behaviour, 'ah, saying sorry and... stuff... uhm... yeah, apology accepted.' He smiled in the most genuine way he could bring up and held out a hand to shake on the agreement.

Brittany eyed it wearily. 'Thanks,' she stammered, 'uh, I'd better go.' She turned to leave, but Simon called after her in a thoughtful voice. Well, more than usual, it was thoughtful.

'Brittany, really, you can come in.' He insisted. 'There's no one here but Alvin and I.' He smiled. Brittany held in more panic.

'No... I don't want to, um... accidentally see you... together... doing what you have to do... l-like Jen has.' She explained timidly.

Alvin shrugged. 'Don't worry about that, my pain's gone for another two days,' he told her. She turned back to them, that strange panic still in her eyes.

She nodded slowly. 'I... I was told that... Simon's... his d-doesn't go away l-like yours, Alvin...'

Alvin's previous casual look turned into downright dumbfounded. 'Uh... y-you can... go now, Brit.' He offered. She nodded gratefully and left. Alvin turned to is blue-clad brother. 'I-is that true?' He asked with light insistence. 'You're... you're in "heat", right now?'

Simon nodded.

'B-but, Si, I thought that –'

Simon stopped him calmly. 'It's true, Alvin, I'm not fulfilled as long as you.' He smiled weakly. 'In fact, it's 24/7 attraction to, um... you. I just... I try and control whatever I might feel until your "pain" hits.'

'B-but why all the time?' Alvin asked, turning fully towards Simon. He fiddled with his shirt nervously. 'D-do I have to "help" you?' he basically invited.

Simon knew Alvin had no idea how suggestive that was. He sighed. 'No, Alvin,' he told him almost reluctantly, 'just, listen.' He motioned for them to sit on the stairs behind them and Alvin followed him in doing so.

'This is another "lesson", isn't it?' Alvin figured, used to the invitation to sit.

Simon smiled a little. 'I'll try to make it a brief.' He mused. 'So, anyway, this might come as a little of shock, but, Alvin, because of the fact we're animals and it's spring, we are _always_ in heat.' He waited for Alvin to process that.

'Always...' Alvin repeated thoughtfully. 'Si, you're full of these surprises.' He said suddenly. 'First it was "we're in heat", then "your body's telling you to mate", and then, "it'll get more sexual every time" and the biggest one: "we're bound for life".' Alvin shook his head. 'What else am I going to hear from your lessons?'

Simon smiled a little, but ignored Alvin. 'Anyway,' he began, 'everything starts from something.' He smiled brighter at Alvin's offended look. 'Your "pain" starts from our 24/7 heat, which starts from our hormones that start from how we were made, how our system was formed.' He held Alvin's gaze. 'Do you understand?'

Alvin nodded a bit. 'Kind of... so, we were "programmed" to be in heat all through spring?' He pieced.

Simon nodded. 'Yeah, basically.' He looked thoughtfully at Alvin. 'Alvin, I... Alvin, look at me,' he said slowly. Alvin frowned at the random request.

'What?' He asked, blinking in confusion.

'I mean really _look_ at me,' Simon instructed with a small smile. He sat forward and faced Alvin as best he could. 'I want you to tell me what you find attractive about me.'

Alvin's eyes went wide and he looked away slightly. 'Why?' He asked.

Simon smiled. I'm proving a point,' he replied, 'now, please, Alvin, study me.'

Slowly, Alvin looked up at Simon again.

_What I find attractive about my brother..._

At first, Alvin was certain that he wouldn't find anything, but he let his eyes wander around Simon's body anyway and slowly spoke up.

'I –' he blushed, completely embarrassed. 'I like... I really...' he sighed, closing his eyes. 'I think y-your eyes...' Alvin murmured, '... I... your eyes are almost... s-sexy...' he went crimson. Simon kept in a light chuckle.

Alvin kept going, finding it easier when Simon didn't respond.

'I... I like the way you hold yourself,' Alvin admitted, 'it's like you're poised, and ready for anything... I... I've come to like your... your sense of humour. Lately, it's been... good.' He cleared his throat when Simon smirked. 'I... I like how you're so smart because... because... well, because it makes me feel...' he blushed again, '... safe... a-and the way you walk...' he looked away from Simon. 'I – I kind of find it s-suggestive...' he looked back at Simon. 'I love that smile... it makes me feel all... good inside... and your lips... uhm... they just... look so soft and... w-welcoming... a-and... my gosh...' Alvin smiled and blushed, but didn't finish, just looked at Simon.

'What is it, Alvin?' Simon asked, slightly confused.

Alvin's eyes lit up.

'Well, there it is,' he said, smiling contentedly. 'Your voice, Simon,' Alvin smoothly said, 'that low, seductive, strong voice... and... the way you say my name...'

Simon chuckled. 'What "Alvin!"?' He asked. Alvin shook his head.

'No... when you're calm, or when you're "helping" me, you say my name and you... almost purr it out...' Alvin blushed again. 'It t-turns me on... I... didn't even realize it, but, it does...' He smiled then. 'Simon, how is it that you turn me on?'

'But, do I, Alvin?' Simon asked, 'or is it just heat, making you think like that?'

'I... don't really care...' Alvin noticed. He leaned closer to Simon.

'Alvin...' Simon said softly.

'There it is...' Alvin smiled, an inch from Simon's lips.

'Alvin, don't take advantage of me...' Simon told him warningly. Alvin frowned and backed off.

'I'm not taking _advantage_ of you,' he stated defensively.

'Alvin, showering me with compliments that make me feel great, comments that neither of us know actually mean anything.' Simon looked Alvin in the eye. 'This whole season, Alvin, any move you make on me or I on you actually counts as "taking advantage" of each other. In spring, we don't know if what we're feeling is real.'

Alvin nodded slowly in understanding, but a feeling of rejection kept trying to build up. He shut it off: he should _not_ be wanting to kiss Simon.

'So, we're untrustworthy, but,' Simon smiled, 'at the same time, we need each other to get through this.'

* * *

><p><strong>Simon and his surprises! These guys will have no way of telling whether or not they might be truly in love, or if it's just spring playing with their minds...<strong>

**Just a pointer, I have **_**way**_** too many great ideas for this story, so, there's going to be a second one, soon :D and I can't wait to write it!**

**Thanks for the support, and the next chapter will be up ASAP **


	13. Laundry Service!

**Ha, I wanted to put the next chapter up today because you all deserve it XD thanks for all your reviews, there's 42 (so far) and no flames! (so far) **

**In this chapter is an idea that Munk19 gave to me over PM, and I absolutely adored it :D I didn't put it in earlier because of the fact that I was sticking to what I'd written, but that's now over and I can just write!**

**So, credit for the idea goes to Munk19 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alvin sort of frowned at the knowledge he couldn't even trust himself. He spoke up slowly. 'Well... how do we know if what we're feeling, personally, is real?' He asked, knowing that he was starting to get a feeling for Simon, just not knowing quite how to act on it.<p>

'We don't.' Simon shook his head. 'Why..? Are you developing feelings for me, Alvin?'

Alvin sighed and looked away, not ready to decide on his feelings, certainly not ready to accept that he might have a change in sexuality. He figured he might not even be remotely attracted to Simon; that it was all in the heat of spring, playing with his emotions.

'Uh, no.' He answered finally. Simon caught the long pause with a suspicious look.

'Alvin,' Simon softly pulled Alvin's chin with his index finger to face him; the stunning blue eyes were sparkling. He smiled at it: _I never noticed they did that..._ he made a mental note to look at Alvin's eyes more often and continued. 'You don't have to lie to me.' He urged.

Alvin nodded as Simon lowered his hand. 'I...' he smiled a bit, 'I... feel good when I'm around you.' He told Simon. 'I feel like I _belong_ around you. Every time I look at you I remember all you've done for me, and... I've been imagining a little... more.' He blushed, 'Of what you could do _to_ me...'

Simon gave a small smile, hiding any other emotions. 'So... you _are_ falling for me?' He enquired.

Alvin locked his gaze with Simon's. 'I am.' He admitted. 'A-and I'll let you know if it gets... more serious. Right now it's like a crush on some famous person, like I dream about it but it... w-won't happen.' Simon missed the suggestive tone Alvin spoke with.

'I trust you.' Simon nodded. 'I don't know why, but I do.'

Alvin made to leave. Simon stood as well and caught Alvin off guard with a light kiss. Alvin melted, gripping Simon's shirt.

Slowly, Simon pulled away. 'Just... wanted to try it...' he explained. 'Without any pressure.' He then smirked. '_Alvin_...' he purred. Alvin frowned, keeping in the wave of nervous pleasure and anticipation he felt.

What a tease.

'''''''''''''''''''''

Not much else happened in the three weeks that followed; except for Dave accidentally walking in on Alvin and Simon twice when satisfying the heat, plus almost being caught by a curious Theo, but they managed to cover up their lack of clothing by complaining about how the wash always took so long and they never got the clothes they wanted to wear, on time.

Theodore had proceeded to tell Dave about that, as punishment (because Dave knew exactly what those two were doing, and he felt they should have been more careful), Dave assigned Simon with the job of doing the wash.

It was a pretty light punishment. According to Simon, anyway, who found he enjoyed doing it for some odd reason. Something in the air.

Alvin, meanwhile, was sent to clean the bathrooms or dishes every time Simon did the wash. Dave ordered it like that so the two wouldn't be together all the time and accidentally find themselves falling for each other.

Spring was coming to a close, and along with it, was mating season. There was only two or three weeks left.

Joyful as he was, Alvin couldn't deny that he would miss those times where he and Simon would have to kiss. He had almost completely accepted (personally, not publicly) that he actually _was_ attracted to Simon; now it took only an agreeing word from Simon and Alvin could relax and enjoy the feeling of... love..?

It was like a schoolgirl crush. That's how Simon saw his situation with Alvin. No, not Alvin liking him, the other way around. Hard to admit as it was, Simon found that he was getting strangely picky whenever he thought of Alvin and whenever Alvin was in the room, without being in pain, he would blush. But it was a kind of crush that Simon hadn't felt before. He figured it was just spring, a phase, nothing more.

It was a particularly sunny spring day when Simon decided he should go down and do the wash. He yelled to Alvin that he was doing it and the eldest groaned loudly and made his way slowly and dramatically downstairs, where Simon now was, for the cleaning equipment.

Slowly, Simon started pulling out clothes from the hamper. There was that smell again; an urban, yet fresh smell like some relieving oasis in the middle of a forest. Even that didn't really describe it. All Simon knew was that it was a good smell.

And he knew he'd smelt it before. Today it was stronger, though.

Most of the clothes were Alvin's, but Simon seemed rather too dazed by the smell to put the two facts together.

Some strange smile plastered on his lips, Simon carried the clothes to the washing machine. Alvin walked past in an irritated manner with all his cleaning things. He eyed Simon.

'Who are _you_ daydreaming about?' He asked coyly. 'That smile's a bit suspicious, Si.'

Simon, still slightly calm, replied airily: 'I thought my smile made you attracted to me,' he looked at Alvin mockingly, 'and my cleverness, and let's not forget my eyes – oh! – or the way I say _Alvin_...'

Alvin glared, unamused. 'No comment.' He declared and continued walking. Unlike Simon, Alvin hated his job, of cleaning the bathrooms.

Simon chuckled at him.

'And don't smile while your doing the wash! No normal person would be happy about it!' Alvin yelled. 'It's creepy!'

Simon replied with no enthusiasm, only raising his voice. 'It's creepy that you noticed me smiling!'

'One day you won't be such a smart-ass!'

'In your dreams!'

'It is!'

'You dream about me?'

'BOYS!' Dave cut in quickly. The twins quietened down.

Still smiling at his obvious victory, Simon continued the wash, picking out clothes and shoving them into the washing machine, the smell was really overpowering, each deposit was slower. Simon suddenly figured that it was probably coming from the clothes. Mentally cursing his slowness, he picked out the attires one by one and subtly inhaled each scent, keeping his eyes closed.

_There!_ The scent was... really... seductive.

He breathed it in as though it gave him some sort of high, almost ready to moan at the feelings it made him feel, the things it triggered him to want to do...

'Simon..?'

Simon's eyes snapped open quickly.

Theodore was standing rather curiously at the doorway, studying Simon and what he was doing. 'Uhm... why are you..?' He motioned to the item of clothing Simon was still holding. Simon blushed.

'I – I just...' Simon looked down at what he was holding and mentally yelped –

_Crap, it's Alvin's... Alvin's __**boxers**__? Ohh, that is __**not **__good..._ He stared at the piece of clothing like it was possessed.

'Ah, sorry, Theo,' he started, slightly nervous, 'I-I don't know what I was doing...'

Theodore simply nodded slowly. 'You... you do know that's Alvin's... right?'

Simon went crimson. 'I... I didn't really notice...' He admitted. 'I just...' he trailed off, and, still in a sort of panic-mode, he quickly shoved the rest of the washing in the machine, filled it with the necessary requirements and resided to trying to control his breathing.

Every time he thought about what he'd just done he got that much more embarrassed. _Alvin... his scent. Because we're half mates... his scent... it gets me... in... "the mood"..?_ Simon stopped himself quickly before he smiled by some random impulse.

He walked out of the laundry room and upstairs.

'You're done _already_?' Alvin asked.

Simon stopped outside the bathroom door. 'Yep.' He said shortly, hiding his emotions and replacing them with something more believable.

Alvin studied Simon's blank look with a raised eyebrow. 'You look out-of-it.' He noticed, turning back to the sink and scrubbing the already-clean-looking surface. He hated cleaning this. It always _looked_ clean! When it had gross stuff on it, _then_ he would be happy to clean it! But it was just pointless!

Simon was kissing him.

The sudden action made Alvin drop the spray bottle, and immediately respond by holding onto Simon.

The younger veered Alvin into a wall and kept at him, like some... animal. Alvin almost moaned at it, but it felt kind of strange; not as good as he would have thought. Or, not as good as the usual kisses that Simon gave.

Regardless, Alvin still held onto Simon, for the simple fact that his lips were on his and his body was pressed close; and that's just how he wanted it.

Simon pinned Alvin to the wall and let a hand caress Alvin's chest until he'd reached the buttons and undid them. It was amazing that whatever outfit Alvin wore (today it was a half-buttoned white shirt and red shorts), Simon could immediately find somewhere to undo Alvin's clothing. Maybe... take it off.

He parted his lips over and over on Alvin's, loving the feel, the bliss – and the smell was there.

Alvin finally let out a moan and Simon took it as an invitation to go further: he slowly rubbed his thigh against Alvin's crotch, earning a gasp from Alvin. Simon smiled on Alvin's lips. He loved that gasp. He slowly pushed the shirt off Alvin's shoulders and gripped at Alvin's arms, still rubbing against Alvin slowly in a rhythm, a slow, heated, sweet and hot rhythm that made Alvin aroused.

'S-Simon...' he moaned when Simon stopped kissing him for a moment. He thought about asking "why the heck are you kissing me", but he couldn't care less right now. Simon looked at Alvin and nodded. Alvin gave Simon a seductive, pleading, suggestive look. 'Say it... say my name...'

Simon smiled. 'Alvin...' he said softly, slurring it out so Alvin would know it was just for him. Alvin shivered.

He looked at Simon and smirked. 'I like that.'

'Alvin? Simon? W-what are you two doing?'

Simon completely lost his confident look and blushed. He gave Alvin a panicked look.

'Sprung...' Alvin whispered, his eyes wide in guilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Lolz, I just had to get Theo in on this sooner or later ;)<strong>

**Wonderful longer chapter than usual :D I'm happy with the length, this time. Usually I'm hundreds of words too short of what I hoped... Anywho.**

**I actually didn't intend for this chapter to get all "hot", but, I thought why not. It won't alter the storyline XD**

**Thanks for support, I can't begin to describe what it means to me!**


	14. Theodore

**Woah, there was real boom in reviews for that one ;) Thank you, Munk19 and EVERYONE else who reviewed!**

**So, I'm now freelance writing for this, just until the final chapter. I'm hoping it'll end on chapter 16, 'cause I think it's a good number to end on XD Anywho,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Theodore had been having a pretty weird day already. He'd been out with Eleanor for most of the morning, and they'd gone to a movie in town that they'd both been waiting to see, and during the movie Eleanor had sprung a kiss on him. As fine as Theodore was with that, he'd never been kissed before, and was happy to know that neither had Eleanor. It was weird because he'd never felt anything like that before.<p>

Then he'd come home, ready to tell Alvin, because it seemed the right thing to do; tell the ladies-man. He might be able to help, or something. He was also hoping to tell Simon, because Simon seemed to act so proper around girls, and maybe Eleanor would like that. Goodness knows she deserved to be treated well.

And then Theodore had walked in on Simon almost nuzzling Alvin's boxers, which was weird enough already, without Simon telling him that he didn't realize he was doing it.

And now? Now he'd walked in on what was, probably, a pretty private moment between his two eldest brothers. Weird was the understatement of the century. It was downright creepy.

But, Theodore waited for an explanation, not entirely sure if they were fighting or in the middle of some romantic action, maybe kissing, maybe just… hugging. Yeah. The worry showed in Theodore's eyes clearly.

But Alvin tried to act oblivious to the awkwardness of this, and greeted Theodore with the simplest sentence he could think of: 'Hi.' Simon sent him a glare. Now was just _not_ the time. Simon turned around and stood so Theodore could see both of them, no matter how much Alvin felt like hiding.

'Uh... what are you two d-doing?' He asked slowly.

Simon shared a quick glance with Alvin. Neither had prepared any cover up if, just maybe, anyone caught them doing this.

'Uh, Simon was helping me with my Pain –'

'Alvin, _shut up_!' Simon hissed. Alvin frowned up at Simon, who gave him an almost murderous look. Finally, Alvin got it: Theodore didn't know about the Pain. He'd just spilled a very personal secret, one which Simon had basically promised Dave he wouldn't let Theodore know about.

Theodore frowned thoughtfully. 'What "Pain"?' He asked.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Simon glared at Alvin, sitting next to him on the sofa. Just like when Dave had "sprung" them before. Their father-figure looked more tired and disappointed than really _angry_. Theodore was next to Alvin on his other side, looking his usual, innocently interested self. Simon wasn't looking forward to telling him any of this.

'Now, Theodore,' Dave began slowly, 'there's more to what this is than just what you saw.' He said everything clearly.

Theodore nodded. 'But... what did I see?' He asked. 'It was either... Simon hugging Alvin, Simon tackling Alvin, or Simon kissing Alvin. I...I didn't mean to walk in on them...' he added shyly. Alvin smiled at Theodore reassuringly.

'You... you saw the last one.' He admitted. Theodore turned to Dave and Simon to check Alvin wasn't making a rude sarcastic comment. It was so like him to say that.

'It's... it's true, Theo.' Simon assured. Dave nodded to agree.

Theodore's world was spinning. He felt an odd sensation inside him, like some sort of sickness he couldn't describe. He didn't want to let his big brothers know how much it disgusted him they were like that, yet, at the same time, he wanted to yell at them how unfair this was, and how all he wanted was his brothers to help him if he ever had girl problems, or just to be there, to be normal. No, they wouldn't be helping with that. They would be with each other, all the time, kissing.

'W-w-why..?' Theodore asked very softly. 'Why..?'

And the whole explanation took place again, though Simon cut it down to basics in hope Theodore wouldn't be put off, or be confused.

But Theodore understood perfectly. He clung to any hint of information that it would all be over. That it wasn't permanent. He was overjoyed to know it was over as spring was, and let himself smile when Alvin described his "Pain" like: "It's as annoying as Brittany, seriously!" – Simon gave him a disapproving look here – "it's like she's screaming in my ear the whole time!"

At the end of the explanation, Theodore felt that much better about everything. Still unhappy that it was going on, unsure why they didn't just claim the girls, but he was okay with it. As long as it wasn't permanent.

Alvin was relieved when he and Simon had finished telling Theodore about it all. He was happy that it would be at least a little more comfortable for the youngest now, and that he'd managed to make him smile.

Though, a heart wrenching moment occurred when Theodore went to hug Alvin and stopped dead, giving him some strange look. Alvin didn't want to let on he'd seen the look, but it could have sent him to tears.

Soon enough, Theodore left the living room and the eldest were sitting alone with Dave, who rounded on them as soon as Theodore was out of earshot.

'Boys.' He said in that "No joke" tone. 'Alvin isn't due for his "pain" until tomorrow. What's going on?' Alvin bit his lip, he was unsure himself, but he didn't want to just blame Simon. It was true, he had kissed back, and he had enjoyed it. It took two, not just Simon.

'I...' Simon stammered a little. 'It was my fault, Dave, I...' he frowned a bit, and then launched into explanation about the clothes and how he was attracted to Alvin's scent because they're half-mates, and how he just couldn't control his actions when he saw Alvin standing there, looking so vulnerable ("vulnerable?" Alvin put in), he just kissed him. And, it went on from there.

Flattered as Alvin was, he found it a little weird that Simon picked up his scent, of all things (Simon left out the fact that they were his boxers). It made sense, though. Alvin had heard of animals sniffing their partners before they mated with them. Funny, how that world of nature and mating still seemed so far away, yet it was taking place despite all they knew.

Dave merely sighed at the end of the conversation. 'Just, please, be careful.' He finalised. 'And, Alvin, you were supposed to say "no" or stop Simon.' He added for good measure, just because Alvin needed to be told off as well.

Alvin frowned in protest at Dave. 'What about me! And _my_ heat!' he demanded gruffly. Dave shook his head and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Short-ish chapter, but I have to get to sleep! Got a 68km charity walk tomorrow and I need my rest :D<strong>

**Anyways, I thought that I really wanted this chapter to be mostly about Theodore, and how he'd accept his brothers being how they are. He doesn't accept it in here, but that may or may not be just the shock.**

**Also note: **_**Theodore is now half-mates with Eleanor**_** from their first kiss.**

**SawyerSeville19 gave me a great idea that I hope to include in the next chapter! Scratch that, it's a brilliant idea and it **_**will**_** be in the next chapter!**


	15. DayDreaming

**Sooooo, this chapter is based on the idea SawyerSeville19 gave me the other day :D**

**I'm back now from my trip, and school ends this week for me, so, I'll have lots of time to write and plan "Spring 2: - " and I haven't got a proper title for it yet.**

**Anyway, after weeks of asking for more "heat" ;) this chapter is full of it. I hope it satisfies...**

**So awkward to write XD  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alvin made his way back upstairs to finish cleaning the bathroom. He blushed the whole time while he finished off; thinking of what took place here, or what could have happened if Theodore hadn't walked in...<p>

Tired-out from cleaning (as he always was afterwards), the eldest made his way to the bedroom, hoping to get some rest, clear his head and stop worrying.

But peace-of-mind was never an easy thing to accomplish. Alvin found himself only thinking about the events that took place in the bathroom; how Simon had practically threw himself on Alvin, how he's kissed him, how they connected so well... how Simon had started to take off Alvin's clothes... how Alvin let him do whatever he wanted.

Alvin closed his eyes, slowly letting his mind wander to anything.

_Simon pulls down my shirt, holding me close, his kisses like fire... Theodore never walked in... Simon's lips so soft... so desirable... _Alvin smiled at every thought, at every detail of Simon and the way he worked with Alvin, the things he made him feel. _He runs his hands over my chest and parts lips, looking into my eyes, and I look into his; those... those grey eyes... yeah, I could get used to a view like that... he smiles and whispers my name, like it's golden, like he wants me._

_And he pushes against me; I feel everything... it's bliss... utter bliss... he unfastens my white pants, slowly, teasing me again. Moaning, I let him do everything he wants to do, knowing I would be doing it to him if he stopped at any moment... _

_He reaches towards my manhood, giving me a smirk, and his skin brushes against it... I wonder if he feels like I do... I gasp –_ Alvin inhaled deeply, getting really, really turned on by this... not knowing how to stop thinking it... _He takes my member in his hand and starts moving, sliding; I have to moan again, and again, and again... pleading for him to just take me... hoping he'll be mine..._

"_Simon..." I groan in pleading tones, holding him by his shoulders, letting him continue, never feeling like this before, his hand keeps moving, faster, tighter... I gasp again at the strain building up... "S-Si, t-t-take me..."I whisper, knowing full well that I want it. Simon kisses me as he lets go "downstairs", his soft, warm lips crash perfectly against my own and his glasses are the perfect cool against my flushed face. He slowly brings us to the floor..._

Alvin's eyes opened quickly, he was breathing heavily and was really hard, pleasured by his own imagination. 'Oh, gods, am I really thinking this..?' He whispered to himself.

Regardless of a small voice telling him to stop, Alvin let himself moan aloud, continuing his thoughts; he felt so _heated_, he didn't even care anymore: bring on the thoughts.

_I let him pull off my pants, and help him with his own, finally, no clothes are in our way... he gives me a look I can't describe and straddles me, dipping down and kissing me tenderly: we're a couple. He smiles and tells me "I'll stop if it hurts..." I look at him and say that "I want it anyway.", he nods._

Alvin bit his lip, feeling himself in real life getting strained, close to breaking – would Simon really have that effect on Alvin?

_Simon tells me he'll go slow; I tell him I don't care... he whispers slowly... that... he tells me..._

"_I love you, Alvin..."_

_I moan in response and let him enter me slowly – I half-scream in the pleasure and pain, gripping his shoulders to make him go faster, to go deeper. "I want you... I want you all the way, Simon..." I tell him in whimpers. Simon nods again and kisses me, moving himself deeper, harder, faster, stronger. My eyes shut tight and Simon stops kissing me, his eyes intent on my own, but I can't open them; not now. I feel myself getting closer, closer... Simon keeps going, my moans getting higher as my member gets harder, closer, closer... Simon purrs out "Alvin" and I scream "SIMON!" –_

Alvin shot open his eyes: he'd actually... came.

Breathing heavily, like he'd just run a marathon, Alvin sat up slowly, running his hand through his hair and trying to steady his breathing. He blinked at what he'd just thought of, his eyes wide.

'Oh...' He moaned, closing his eyes and collapsing on his back again. 'Simon...' he whispered.

Alvin still controlled his breathing. He'd just imagined he and Simon mating... right... no. They were having sex. It was love, not heat... it was... it was amazing...

All at once, Alvin screamed again: his pain hit; in full force, like it had never been before. Alvin couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't think he only moved his mouth, yelling for something – or, someone, he supposed, as there was a light touch on his shoulder. Alvin didn't know who it was, he couldn't even muster the thoughts to figure out that it was most probably Simon, he was in more than just pain.

It certainly was Simon who had heard Alvin's cries, in truth, he'd actually thought Alvin was in pleasure, but then it was more urgent, and he'd yelled out Simon's name.

Simon had no clue what was going on: Alvin's "pain", like Dave had said, wasn't due until tomorrow night. Something had triggered it.

Simon cupped Alvin's cheek and kissed him, going further, he slipped his tongue into Alvin's mouth slowly, almost like he was exploring; the warm and wonderful taste of Alvin's mouth was driving him wild.

Alvin moaned as some of the Pain died down.

He looked up and saw Simon's grey eyes, full of worry and determination; but also full of something that must have been lust.

'S-Simon...' Alvin stammered. Simon nodded. 'Why... why is it..?'

'You must have triggered it...' Simon told Alvin in a kind voice. 'Let's see if I can't fix that...' he smiled and took off Alvin's shirt completely, and easily pulled off every other item of clothing. He put a hand to Alvin's chest and pushed him on his back.

Alvin almost moaned again as soon as he saw it was Simon on top of him, like in his daydream. He wanted to say the same things; to tell Simon to take him. But, it was different and more real than a fantasy. _This_ Simon didn't believe their emotions were real.

'Ah... Alvin,' Simon said softly, 'I have to go further...' he admitted, 'do... do you want that?'

Alvin summed up his strength and pulled Simon in and kissed him, letting his own tongue enter his brother's mouth, he held on closer and tighter.

Simon moaned and held himself up by putting his hands beside Alvin's neck, kissing him straight back with a passion he wasn't expecting. He was completely oblivious to what Alvin had done to trigger the Pain, but he was determined to deal with it first. He hated to see Alvin in pain.

Alvin parted with Simon almost reluctantly. 'I... I thought about...' he blushed, ready to tell Simon what had triggered it. 'I think it's happening because I... I thought about us mating...' he admitted.

Simon bit his lip, an action that made Alvin extremely hot. Simon cupped Alvin's cheek. 'You've got to be careful, Al.' He said, in a caring voice that didn't sound like a brother telling another.

Alvin smiled at the nickname. '"Al"?' He repeated. Simon smiled.

'Well, it's better than "Alvie", right?' He challenged. Alvin blushed crimson; he _hated_ that nickname.

Chuckling, Simon slid his hand down Alvin's torso and held Alvin's member, he slowly moved back and forth along. Alvin gasped, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he realised the imagined version of this wasn't even half as good. He closed his eyes and gave out small moans.

Simon followed a steady rhythm, he smiled at Alvin's form underneath him. It was so true he had a crush on this hottie. Now he could act on it. He smirked when Alvin gave out a whimper in the form of Simon's name.

Simon kept pumping, slowly getting faster. Alvin's moans got higher in pitch, and his member got much harder. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked at Simon, who was now concentrating.

'How is it, Al?' He asked. Alvin moaned again, loving the way Simon's words rolled smoothly out of his mouth. 'Are... are you d-done?' Simon was afraid to ask.

'Kind of...' Alvin replied, too pleasured to evaluate. He wanted to tell Simon it would be gone soon, but Simon misinterpreted it. He thought he needed to go further.

Alvin yelped as some warm, wet – Simon had his mouth at Alvin's member – the pleasure overwhelmed Alvin, he whimpered some high-pitched, rather girlish whimper, and he came again.

When Alvin opened his eyes, Simon was in front of him again, he had some strange look in his eyes. He smirked a little and kissed Alvin slowly. Alvin shivered at the extra taste.

It all happened too quickly. _Did Simon really just..? Did I really just cum for my brother..? Again?_

'I take it you're done.' Simon stated, sitting up, on Alvin still.

Alvin nodded slowly.

Simon got off Alvin slowly, standing beside the bed, and then sitting down, waiting as Alvin got dressed again. 'So... you imagined us mating?' Simon evaluated.

Alvin blushed and nodded, pulling over his shirt. 'I... I guess I was still... in the moment from you... in... the bathroom.'

Simon grinned slightly. 'I really must have worked you up...' he said slowly. He felt himself getting more nervous as he sat here with Alvin. Like it was a date, or something.

Alvin, fully dressed, sat beside Simon, giving off a childish demeanour. 'I wasn't expecting to trigger my heat...' he promised. 'I already got so worked up from... i-imagining us, like that...' he smiled. Simon shyly took Alvin's hand.

'Like a couple?' He asked, letting himself look Alvin in the eye.

Alvin slowly eyed his hand and Simon's. 'Like that. Yeah.' He agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes, this just got so much more fun to write, with the shyness of them both developing proper crushes, and slowly accepting love :D<strong>

**Next chapter's the last one! But the second "Spring" will be up just as soon as I can :) hopefully this week or next!**

**Thanks for all reviews!**


	16. Truth be Told: I Love You

**Here we are with the final chapter. It's kinda short, but that's how I want it :P I won't say anything more, just;**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alvin was restless. It had been two weeks since that rather intimate imagined session, and he was relieved of his pain for four days at a time, now.<p>

Every day, when he saw Simon, he would blush. He would constantly laugh at anything Simon said, and he fiddled with his looks every day, hoping Simon wouldn't see him in a mess. He couldn't deny it.

He was in love.

Right now, he was in the living room. Restless, because he wanted to tell Simon today that he had fallen for him, and he couldn't find the right words to convey what he felt. Restless, because Simon might reject all these emotions. Restless, because spring was coming to an end, and intimate times would be hard to get back.

His pain was supposed to hit in something like three days, so he had plenty of time to show Simon that he meant what he felt. And he was hoping that today he could gather his courage.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Simon was propped up on his elbow on his bed, reading a book on relationships. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out he might... maybe... kind of... he might have fallen in love with Alvin.

Over these two weeks he couldn't keep his eyes off Alvin, he couldn't stand being apart from him. So he fell for Alvin. That he couldn't disagree with, but if those feelings were real, Simon had no clue.

He sighed at the unhelpful book in his hands, closing the cover.

All he could see when he closed his eyes was Alvin; that smiling, mischievous face of his older brother. That charming grin and those brilliant blue eyes... the many times Simon had been able to touch him had been all forced, really. He was hoping, that if these emotions stayed, that he and Alvin would share a more romantic relationship.

That is, he didn't _hope_ to keep these emotions. They weren't right. But, still. It felt good knowing Simon had someone to be with, if these emotions played out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alvin was up and pacing, by now. So preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't pay any attention to Dave when he asked if everything was okay. But, it did make him more nervous: what if Simon turned him down because he thought Dave wouldn't approve? Would he accept it? If Simon was in love with Alvin the same way, he shouldn't care who knew... right?

And Theodore! He was already slow and cautious when he hugged Alvin, as if he would do something. What would he think?

Alvin sighed and shook all those thoughts out of his mind. This was about Simon and himself. It was a matter of personal feelings, so Dave and Theodore shouldn't matter. Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind. Right?

Alvin put his hands in his pockets and continued pacing. His eyes were intent on nothing in particular in front of him, he was imagining what Simon might say, but it was too unpredictable to go any further than "what did you just say?"

He knew full well he would freeze and stammer in the room with Simon, as he'd been doing around him lately, careful not to say anything stupid, trying to impress him.

If anything, all Alvin wanted was to kiss Simon again, at least once more, before everything went weird, before it all ended.

These emotions were real.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

They were fake.

Simon kept telling himself that. There was no point trying to tell Alvin anything, because these emotions were a phase that would end with spring, never thought of, just like he'd said all along.

There was no way he could be _really_ attracted to Alvin - he was his brother, I mean, how many times had Simon seen how much people looked down on that type of relationship, let alone that Alvin was a guy _and_ his brother. Incest and gay. There was no way these emotions could possibly be real.

Simon sat up and put his book down. He tried figuring out if Alvin felt like this, too, but he was always so picky with himself to notice what Alvin was doing. That might have been helpful now. But, there was no time now, really. Spring was almost over, what good would telling Alvin be now?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alvin started towards Simon's room, knowing that it was now or never, he climbed the stairs, biting his lip and thinking hard: How was he supposed to start this? How would it finish?

He supposed he would do whatever it took to be with Simon, and smiled at that thought. He must truly be in love.

And he love that feeling. Simon's presence made him feel secure, safe and bubbly; he didn't think he wanted to loose how good that felt, and if this love he felt was fake, he knew he'd surely fall for Simon again anyway, so he could feel like this again. He felt like everything was perfect as long as he held all of this in his heart.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Simon looked over at one of the calendars on his wall and froze. His eyes went wide and he stood, walking over to it, disbelief showing in his grey eyes as he checked the day over and over.

'No... no, it... don't let it be Saturday...' he groaned, pleading with the hanging paper. He looked around, picked up Alvin's i-Pod, the closest thing, and checked the date. 'Saturday...' he read, shaking his head. 'How has that gone so quickly..?'

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alvin stopped about two meters from their bedroom door. He thought wildly back over this idea. Was it such a great one?

_I need to prove that these emotions aren't fake..._ he thought, then smiled. 'They feel too good.' He convinced himself, and took a step forward.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Simon felt an odd sensation building up. He closed his eyes as waves and waves of lust hit him. He shook his head as all he could see was he and Alvin... _"love..?" Alvin's perfect blue eyes sparked... "You want us to be... a... a couple?"... "I have to go further?"... "full permission..." ... "You like that..?" ... It's a crush, a spring-fever crush. It'll all end with spring... never thought of again... "it'll end with spring... I promise... you don't have to worry..."_

_What does the end of spring feel like..? _

_This..._

_Today is the last day of spring._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Alvin suddenly collapsed, hit with his Pain so bad he couldn't even yell. He held onto his stomach as he'd done so many times previous this spring, and a wave of reversed images washed through his mind.

Everything they had done, all the intimate actions, everything was reversed until all Alvin saw was Simon.

_With those captivating... amazing... stormy... clear... pale grey eyes... and his strong... smart... know-it-all voice and that... nickname... What was it, now? "Si". Right. Why did I ever call him that? The way he walks, the way he holds himself... like he's ready for... an-anything..? Like he's stubborn. Yeah. That seems about right._

Alvin looked down at the wooden floor of the hallway and blinked. Everything was gone.

_Why am I on the floor again..?_

Simon stumbled onto his bed. He knew in his heart spring was over, everything was over... so... why did he still feel like... why was Alvin all he could see? Why was he even thinking about Alvin? Why was he... obsessed with him... still? He refused to believe it.

Just then the door opened, and Alvin entered. Simon stood immediately, and his heart started racing. It was different, though. It wasn't lust, or anything of the sort; it was a blooming crush.

'Uh, hi.' Alvin said coolly, grabbed his i-Pod and left the room.

Simon confusedly eyed the spot where Alvin left. That tone in his older brothers voice seemed familiar... like... long ago, he might have sounded like that. Simon felt it made him even more nervous around Alvin; he would have to get used to that tone, he supposed, now that he was sure he wanted he and Alvin to be a couple.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Alvin looked down at his i-Pod and moved the "lock" switch, but it was already unlocked. He gave it an incredulous look and glared.

'Simon! What were you doing with my i-Pod?' He demanded.

Simon peeked out from their room. 'I just checked the t-time...' Simon replied, getting nervous. Alvin shook his head irritably at him.

'You'll waste the battery!' He protested.

'Um... sorry, Al.' Simon said slowly.

Alvin's eyes went wide. _What did he just call me? "Al"? What the hell? It... it sounds familiar... from... spring, or something._ Alvin remembered some of the things he had to go through during spring. He felt his face heat up and knew he could never look anyone in the eye again.

He and Simon had... kissed. They'd... touched like... like... _that_, and... Alvin had _let_ him, and... _And I developed some sort of spring-fever school-girl crush – gross! On Simon!_

Alvin cringed a little and kept walking downstairs. He'd only come up for his i-Pod, anyway.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Simon slumped on his blue bed, almost depressed with how Alvin was acting. It was like spring never happened, like they'd never shared any moments...

Simon was right: every emotion was fake.

For Alvin, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh. So, there's all the hopes gone. Strange, how the tables turned... Simon was convinced his own emotions were fake, and Alvin was convinced they were real...<strong>

**The second one will hit FanFiction soon, so be on the lookout :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the journey, and what _will_ happen next?**


End file.
